Till Death Do Us Part
by perfect sinner
Summary: COMPLETED! The third story in the JohnAngel series... lots of twists...
1. Tired

Title: Till Death Do Us Part  
  
Summary: John and Angel begin to experience problems in their marriage.  
  
Author's Note: Well, here is is, the third story in the John/Angel saga ::chuckles:: This is set four years after John's win at WrestleMania 25, and will be in 1st person... I hope you enjoy...  
  
WARNING: Again, bad language, don't read if you're too young.  
  
Copyright: I only own, Angel, Rayne, Jason, Mark (not Taker), and Joie. The others belong to WWE...  
  
**Tired**  
  
7:30 AM. Right on time. Mark came bounding into the bedroom, with Joie right behind him. Joie is my and John's daughter, her full name is Josephine Leigh Cena and she was born January 15, 2010. She looks more like me than she does John. Thank God, I don't want my daughter looking like a boy. She does have his beautiful blue eyes. Mark climbed up onto the bed and smiled at me, his emerald eyes flashing with excitement. I smiled and pushed myself up, "Good morning." Mark smiled, "Hi Mommy." He then turned and helped his sister up onto the bed. I was so grateful they got along so well. Joie smiled and climbed onto me, "Mommy," she had the sweetest voice. I smiled at her as I was now, fully awake, "What sweetie?" "When's Daddy comin' home," Mark asked for his sister. I sighed and thought for a moment, what the hell day is it? Oh, Monday. John would be home on Wednesday. I smiled at my two beautiful children, "He'll be home the day after tomorrow." Mark was satisfied with this answer and hopped off the bed. He waited at the door for Joie and she happily followed. I smiled as they exited my room, hand in hand. I groaned, I never was a morning person, but hey, I can't just let my kids be up for a few more hours, now can I? I got out of bed and immediately walked into the bathroom.  
Mark and Joie were sitting at the kitchen table, eating cereal for breakfast. I was drinking a cup of orange juice and ate a couple pieces of toast. My appetite wasn't nearly what it used to be, and I heard it from everyone. John, Rayne, Brock, Dad, Sara, Raven, and Mom, no one would leave me alone about it. Joie's cries snapped me out of the thought I was in and I saw her blue eyes were clouded with tears. I got up and walked over to her, "What's wrong?" She whimpered and hugged my neck, "Mark hit me." I looked at my son, who was doing his damndest to keep his eyes from mine, "Mark?" Mark looked over at me and I cocked an eyebrow, "Why'd you hit your sister?" Mark was silent and looked into his cereal. I straightened up after Joie had finished crying, "Mark Anthony Cena, I asked you a question, and I expect you to answer." Mark shot a harsh look at me, and completely defied me. I was shocked, he had never looked at me that way, and had never disobeyed me. The shock wore away and I grabbed his chair, I pulled it out from under the table and looked down at him, as sternly as I possibly could, "Go to your room." Mark grumbled something under his breath and stomped out of the room. I looked down at Joie and she got up from the table and left. I sighed and set about cleaning up the dishes from breakfast.  
I walked upstairs and checked on the kids, both were napping peacefully. I smiled and went into my room, I fell onto the bed and groaned. I was just starting to doze off when the phone rang. I sat up and grabbed the cordless off the nightstand, "Hello?" I smiled when I heard John's voice, "Hey, you okay?" I sighed and nodded, "I'm fine." John wasn't convinced, "Angel, what's wrong?" I shook my head, "I'm so tired." John's voice went from concerned to sympathetic, "Kids behaving?" I shrugged, "For the most part, but Mark hit Joie this morning, and then wouldn't answer me. I don't know what's gotten into him." My husband was truly shocked, "He hit Joie?" I nodded slowly, "Yeah." "Why?" I shrugged, "I don't know, he wouldn't tell me." "This is a first." "I know." I rolled onto my back and sighed, "I miss you so much." "I miss you too. I'll be home Wednesday morning." I nodded and propped my head on my arm, "Yeah." "Are you sure you're okay?" I shrugged as I sat up, "I don't know." "Well, maybe your Dad and Sara can watch the kids for us Thursday, and we can have the day together." I smiled, "I'll call and ask them." Ever since my Dad had retired, and we moved to Texas, he saw Mark and Joie all the time. "Yeah, they'll probably want to spend Wednesday with you," I added. "I miss them." "They miss you too. Mark asked me today when you were coming home." John sighed and I knew why. He hated being away from us, but being a wrestler wasn't exactly a 9 to 5 job. I understood that, and tried my hardest to support him. I knew how he loved his job, being out there in front of all those people, entertaining them only the way he could. Sure, other wrestlers were good, but John had his own way to capture the audience. But something in me hated him being away so much, but it was what he loved doing, and he was my husband, so I was going to support him. I heard Mark coming out of his room and smiled, "Your son is up." "I want to talk to him." I nodded and pulled the phone away, "Mark!" He came walking into my room, slowly, but his face lit up when I said, "Daddy wants to talk to you." He bounded across the room and took the phone, "Daddy?" I smiled as Mark talked to his father, John's phone calls always made the day better. Joie came into the room and Mark gave his sister the phone. It took all the strength I had to keep from crying. I missed him so much. He put up with so much shit from me, and there was no one I could ever think of loving the way I loved him. He was my world, and when I got pregnant the first time, my world expanded, and then more with Joie. I could never imagine my life without them. I needed them in my life, and with John being away so much, I became attached to my children even more than I thought possible. Finally, the phone was passed back to me and I took it. John sighed, "I have to go." I nodded, used to the response, "Okay," my response was very quiet and John caught on, "I love you." I smiled, feeling a little better, "I love you too." "I'll see you in a couple days." "Yeah." "Bye." "Bye." I hung up the phone and both of my children curled up next to me on the bed. They both were wrapped in the gentle arms of sleep. I smiled slightly and closed my eyes before falling asleep myself.  
  
Author's Note: I dunno how often I'll be able to update this... being as this will be my third story that I am currently workin' on, but don't worry, I'm gonna update like only once a week or somethin'... review and let me know what you think so far... 


	2. One More Day

**One More Day**  
  
The following morning went normal, at 7:30 Mark and Joie came into my room and woke me up. We ate breakfast and then watched a little bit of cartoons. When they went upstairs for their naps, I went in the basement and started working out. I tried to keep in shape, and having two little kids helped, but I needed to do more than that. I didn't get to execise nearly as much as I did before I gotten pregnant, but hey, it was worth it. I loved my kids more than I could ever describe.  
After about a hour of working out, I walked back upstairs, hoping to get a shower. God knows I needed one. I did so, but kept an ear out for my kids the entire time I was in there. I used to listen to music while I was in the shower, but now, I only listened for my kids. I got out of the shower and dressed without any disturbances. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen to get a drink. There was a knock on the door and I walked out, carrying a bottle of water with me. I opened the door and smiled when I saw my Dad standing there, "Hey Dad." He smiled and stepped into the house. No matter how old my Dad was getting, he was still as intimidating as he had been while working in the WWE, anyone else would have thought he would break you in half for looking at him wrong, but he was just a big softie now. "How's your day going," he asked me as I shut the door. I smiled, "Fine, got some time to work out, and actually got a shower. Dad chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, I understand. The little monsters taking a nap?" I nodded as we walked into the kitchen. I offered him a drink but he declined. I sat down across the table from him, "Dad, can I ask you a favor?" He smiled and nodded, "Of course you can." I smiled, knowing he was right, Dad never said 'no' when I asked him for a favor, "Could you watch the kids Thursday?" Dad nodded, "Sure. John and you want some 'alone' time." I smirked and nodded, "Yeah." "You want me to keep them overnight?" I nodded, "That would be good." He smiled, knowingly, "Sure, I'll keep 'em for ya." "Thanks Dad." He nodded. Mark came bounding into the room. I could tell by the look on his face that he had heard Dad, "Grandpa!" Mark jumped onto Dad's lap and hugged him. Dad smiled and returned the hug, "You behavin' yourself boy?" Mark looked over at me and I nodded. Dad rose his eyebrows, "What'd you do?" Mark sighed heavily and spoke very softly, "I hit Joie." Dad shook his head, "Why'd you do that?" Mark looked at his grandfather, "She stuck her tongue out at me." I shook my head and then watched as Joie walked into the room. He climbed onto my Dad's lap with Mark. I smiled, they really loved Dad. I thought about the time I had without him, and sighed heavily. Dad noticed and looked at me. He sent the kids off to watch TV and then walked around the table. He kneeled down and hugged me tightly. I returned the strong hug, no words were needed. He knew what was wrong, and I knew how much he regretted no being there when Rayne and I were younger.  
I was watching a movie with the kids, when the phone rang. I got up and smiled when I realized the ringing didn't even phase them. I picked up the cordless and walked into the kitchen, "Hello?" I smiled when I heard my sister's voice on the other end, "Hey Angel." "Hey Rayne, what's up?" My face fell when I heard Rayne sigh, "What's wrong?" Rayne's voice grew shakey, "He left me." My jaw dropped, "He did what?!" I lowered my voice when Mark and Joie looked at me, "Why?" Rayne was now crying, "He came home and we got in a fight." "Over what?" Rayne scoffed, "Over the color I painted Jason's room." "That's stupid." "Yeah, but when we started arguing, things started coming out that haven't happened in years. He finally said that he never really loved me, and the only reason we got married was for Jason, then he packed his shit and left." I shook my head as Rayne was now sobbing uncontrollably. That no good piece of shit! That was the only thing I could think of, that and how I could torture Brock for how he hurt my sister. Rayne finally calmed down, "I don't know what to do Angel." I shrugged, "I don't know either." "How am I going to tell Jason? How can I tell him that his Dad just up and left like some dead beat?" I scoffed, "Well, apparently, that's what he is." "Angel, don't say that." I sighed and nodded, I knew Rayne really loved Brock. He helped her overcome so much, but what he did was enough to make me think things I haven't thought about a person in a long time, not since... no, I'm not going there again. I sighed, "Rayne, if he left you, you'll deal with it. You've always been stronger than me." "Yeah right." I smirked, knowing I was just trying to make her feel better, "Come on Rayne, don't dwell on some asshole that just leaves you. Especially after he's lied to you for so long, and told you that he loved you." Mark and Joie were now absorbed in my conversation. I noticed and pointed toward the stairs with my finger. Mark sighed and turned off the TV. He and Joie then went upstairs. I sighed and tried to calm my distraught sister. How could he do that to her?! How could he do that to Jason?! Just the thought of him walking out on his 8 year old boy was enough to make me want to kill him.  
I laid in bed later that night, excited about the next morning. John would be home, and God, I missed him so much. Neither Mark or Joie could sleep, but evetually their little bodies were worn out and they fell asleep aroun 10. I, on the other hand, had gone many nights without sleep, and was wide awake at 3. I tossed and turned for a little while longer before finally falling asleep. God, it was about damn time! 


	3. Finally

Author's Note: I'm glad ya'll are enjoying the story so far...  
Oh, one more thing... I'm going to be taking a break from No Thinkin' Thing, so I can think of how I want to continue it... I will be concentrating more on this story and Just A Fan... don't worry, I'm not finished with it and it shouldn't be long befor I update it again...  
  
**Finally**  
  
The next morning, I had slept much later than I planned. It was odd. Neither of the kids came into wake me up. I sat up and stretched. I looked at the clock on the nightstand, 11:30! Holy fuckin' Hell! How did I let myself sleep so late?! I started to climb out of bed, but someone behind me held me back. I rolled over and saw John's beautiful blue eyes watching me. I threw my arms around him and he hugged me tightly. I nuzzled against him, "I've missed you so much." John nodded, "I've missed you too." He kissed my neck gently, and I nearly melted. God, would I ever NOT be turned on by him? I don't think so. How could I not be? He always knew what to do and make me fall for him all over again. He rolled me onto my back and started kissing my neck again; I closed my eyes, but was just waiting for a kid to come bursting into the room. John noticed that I wasn't completely relaxed and smiled, "They're sleeping." I smiled at him and then relaxed as he kissed me again.  
I walked next to John along the walk in the park near our house, as the kids ran around playing. John could tell there was something on my mind and narrowed his eyes, "Angel, what's wrong?" I looked at him and sighed, "Brock left Rayne." He stopped, frozen with shock, "What?" I nodded and we started walking again. I explained to him what Rayne told me and he just shook his head, "Jesus, that's fucked up." "Dad," Mark yelled over his shoulder. John nodded and smiled sheepishly at our son. I smirked, Joie and Mark didn't appreciate when John and I used words like that. They were worse than some parents. John continued, "Just to lead her on like that for years, and then just 'Oh, I never loved you, even though I must have said it a million fuckin' times'." Mark turned and looked at his father, "That kind of language is not necessary." John smirked, "You can't even spell necessary." Mark put his hands on his hips, "That's not the point." Joie looked at her brother, "Shut up Mark." John and I tried to stifle a laugh. I looked at Joie, trying to be angry, but I couldn't be, "Jospehine Leigh..." Joie smiled sheepishly at me, and I didn't need to say anymore. John smiled as he looked at me, "Wow, you're one tough mom." I rolled my eyes at his sarcasm. He gripped my hand tightly and we continued walking through the park.  
We sat at the kitchen table, eating dinner that night. I smiled as Mark and Joie bombarded their father with questions. The phone rang and distubred us. I got up and started to answer it. John looked at me, "Angel, come on, we're having dinner." I hesitated before answering it, "Hello?" "Angel?" My face grew angry when I heard Brock's voice on the other end of the phone. "What do you want?!" John knew who it was and sent the kids upstairs. They sighed and agreed, hating to leave their father. Brock answered me, "Is John home?" I grimaced, the bastard wasn't even acting like anything happened, "You have a lot of fuckin' nerve callin' here." "Listen..." "No, you listen. You're a worthless piece of shit and what you did to Rayne, what you did to Jason was fucked up. What kind of person are you?! How could you do that?!" "I..." "I didn't tell you to talk! Don't ever call here again, or I'll..." John took the phone from me, "Go calm down." I glared at him for a moment I started cleaning the dishes off the table. John sighed and talked to Brock, "What?" "I wanted to know if Rayne called, but I guess she did." "Yeah. You've got a lot of balls calling here." I turned and nodded, "That's right. I kill that fucker if I ever see him again." John turned and looked at me, "Angel." I grumbled and went back to my task. "Man, I don't know who else to call. I'm so fuckin' confused." John narrowed his eyes and leaned against the wall, "Why are YOU confused?! Rayne didn't lead YOU on for years, telling you she loved YOU, then up and telling you she was fucking lying!" I smiled, somewhat pleased with how John was talking to Brock. That asshole deserved every bit of it. John continued, "What you did was fucked up, and don't fucking call here again!" John slammed the phone down and looked at me. I was eyeing him, oddly, I had never seen him so pissed off. He walked downstairs and I sighed as I watched him go.  
The kids were in bed, and sound asleep. I sighed and walked down the basement to see John doing bench presses. He was shirtless and covered in sweat. Damn! He stopped and sat up when he noticed me come downstairs. I walked over to him and he pulled me close to him. He rested his head against my stomach and sighed, "I just told one of my best friends that I didn't ever want to talk to him again." I sighed and nodded. Brock was one of John's closest friends, hell he was his best man at our wedding. I ran my fingers down the back of John's neck and felt him shiver. I grinned, knowing what it was doing to him. He eased back and kissed my stomach. He pulled me down onto his lap and started kissing my neck. I closed my eyes and waited. A small voice came from the top of the stairs, "Mom? Dad?" I smiled gently and got off my husband, "Yeah Joie." Joie walked slowly down the stairs. She looked at John, "Why were you yelling?" John sighed and held his arms open for Joie. She walked over and John pulled her to him; he hugged her tightly, "I'll never leave you." Joie didn't understand, but I sure did. 


	4. Some Time Alone

Author's Note: A certain reviewer wants Brock to get his ass kicked... well, sorry to disappoint you, but that doesn't happen, at least not in this chapter... ::rubs hands together and laughs evilly:: That's what he gets for leavin' the WWE...  
  
**Time Alone**  
  
Dad and Sara came and picked up Mark and Joie around 10 the following morning. Finally, John and I had time alone. We were lounging in the living room, watching Texas Chainsaw Massacre. I had my head in his lap and he was gently stroking my hair. I sighed and closed my eyes. John smirked and stopped, knowing that I would envetually fall asleep if he continued. I looked up at him and smiled, "Why'd you stop?" John smiled and leaned down to kiss me, "I know you'll be out, today is NOT for sleeping." I smirked as he planted a gentle kiss on my lips. He pulled me up onto his lap and wrapped me in his arms, never once breaking his kiss. Finally, we needed to break it for need of air. I caught my breath and smiled, "Bedroom, or no?" John shook his head, "Right here's fine." I nodded in agreement as he claimed my mouth in another long kiss.  
I was laying on John's chest as he had me wrapped in his arms. The blanket that was once on the back of the couch now covered us, barely. John let his fingertips glide across my exposed back and I shivered at his touch. John smiled gently and stopped, we were both exhausted, "I love you." I looked up into his beautiful eyes and smiled, "I love you too." I leaned and kissed him gently. He pulled me down closer to him as he deepened our kiss. He broke it and ran his thumb along my chin, "You're so beautiful." I smiled at him, "You're quite the looker yourself." John smiled and chuckled softly. I smirked when he yawned, "I thought today was NOT for sleeping." John smiled and kissed me quickly, "Well, how about a nap?" I smiled and nodded in agreement as I nuzzled against his chest. Soon, we were both asleep.  
I woke up and smiled when I saw John was still sleeping. I looked at the clock on the wall, 4:25. Damn, we'd been out for almost 4 hours. I got off him and dressed. His clothes were scattered all over the living room and I chuckled. I gathered them and put them in a stack on the arm of the chair. I then went into the kitchen.  
I was grilling chicken on the electric contact grill when John walked into the kitchen, only in his boxers. He walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I could only smirk as he kissed my neck and pulled me tightly against him. "John, I have to make dinner." John smiled and nodded, but kept his hands around me, "What are we having?" I rolled my eyes and pointed to the bowl of salad on the counter, "Salad and chicken." John nodded and kissed my cheek before getting the green tea out of the refrigerator. I loved the stuff. I couldn't help it. John poured a glass for me, then himself and set them on the table. I took the chicken off the grill and unplugged it. We sat and ate our dinner, talking about everything, and anything.  
John and I curled up on the couch to watch SmackDown together (A/N: I know it's like 7 years from now, but hey, I love SmackDown, it's stayin' right where it is...). John hugged me tightly as the show started. I smiled and leaned back against him. It was so nice to have him hold me again. I had missed him so much, and now that he was with me, I didn't want him to go.  
  
Author's Note: Isn't it nice???? I think so... I know my summary says they start to experiance problems... it's early yet... 


	5. Not Soon Enough

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews... I appreciate them... I'm glad some people enjoy my writing...  
  
**Not Soon Enough**  
  
John was standing at the front door with his bags at his feet. Mark and Joie were staring at him, obviously wanting him to stay. John kneeled down and sighed, "Guys?" Joie was the first to hug him; John smiled and then pulled Mark to him by his shirt collar. He hugged both of them tightly, "I love you guys." Joie wiped her teary blue eyes as John released them and stood up. He hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek. I sighed as I returned the hug. Neither of us wanted to let go; John sighed, "I'll be back babe." I sighed and released my hold, "Yeah I know." He kissed me again, "I love you." I smiled and sighed, "I love you too." John sighed and walked out the door. Mark ran upstairs and Joie was soon to follow. I sighed and watched them go before slowly walking upstairs. I walked into Mark's room. He really idolized his Dad, pictures and posters of him covered his walls. I sighed and sat on the edge of the bed where he was lying face, turned away from me, "Mark?" He was silent, but I could tell he was upset. I sighed and gently rubbed his back. I got up and walked out of his room. I went to Joie's room and saw her sitting on the floor playing with her toys. I smiled and leaned against the doorframe with my arms crossed over my chest, "Are you okay?" Joie looked up at me and smiled, "Yeah." There seemed like nothing could dampen my baby girl's spirit. She was damn near always in a good mood. I sighed and then went down to my room. I sat on the bed and sighed. How much longer would this go on? It was killing Mark, and although Joie seemed okay, I knew she was upset, maternal thing I guess. I was used to it, but the kids, they missed him so much. Mark loved his father so much, and I was dying inside because John missing out on their lives so much. Joie, she was Daddy's Little Girl, and she undoubtedly missed him too, but she seemed to hide it so well. I worried that it was something she picked up, keeping how she feels bottled up inside. God knows, that's what I did a lot.  
I sighed as I was flipping through the channels on the TV in my, or my and John's room. It was late and I was bored. The kids were in bed, and I had nothing to do. I wished John was next to me. Just there to hold me, or just to hear him talk. I groaned and turned off the TV. I picked up the phone off the nightstand and dialed a number. Someone finally picked up, "Hello?" I smiled, "Hey Charlie, is Raven around?" "Yeah, hang on a second." I smiled and waited; I heard Raven come over the phone, "Hello?" I grinned, "And how is my number one imp?" Raven let out a squeal, no matter how much time had passed, she referred to me as Satan. She finally regained her composure, "Satan!" I smiled and nodded, talking to Raven always seemed to help make me feel better, "How are you?" "Great! You?" I nodded and sighed slightly, "I'm okay." "And how are the little monsters of yours?" I smiled and nodded, "They're good. Mark's a little upset." "Ah, he misses his Daddy." I nodded, "Yeah." "And he's not the only one." I sighed and leaned back, "Yeah." "Aw, honey, don't be so down." "How can I not be down? I barely get to see my husband anymore." "Look, it's summer, Mark doesn't have school, maybe the three of you could travel with him." I shook my head, "No, Joie gets sick. Besides, I don't wanna seem all clingy." Raven started laughing and I sighed, despite the fact that she had Charlie had been married for 2 years and she was pregnant with their first kid, she never really understood where I was coming from when it came to John and I. I shook my head, "You don't get it, do you?" "No, I think it's funny." "I'm gonna go Raven." "Aw, you're not mad are you?" I sighed and shook my head, I couldn't be mad with her, "No, I'm just tired." "Okay, I'll talk to you later." I nodded, "Bye." I hung up the phone and sighed. Sleep didn't come easily.  
The following morning, went normal, but incredibley slow. I was so exhausted, and my kids could see it. As I sat on the couch with Mark, he crawled into my lap and looked up at me with those beautiful green eyes, God, he looked just like John, "Mommy?" I smiled, "What sweetie?" He nuzzled close to me as Joie just sat on the floor absorbed in some cartoon, I didn't enjoy watching them, and usually tuned them out, but the kids, they loved 'em. Mark sighed and I hugged him, "Mark, what's wrong?" Mark looked at me again, "Why are you sad?" I sighed and ran my fingers over his hair; I shrugged, not sure what to say, "I just miss Daddy." Mark sighed and laid back against me, "Me too." I sighed and leaned back on the couch.  
I woke up later that evening and saw both Mark and Joie were gone. I sat up, panicked. Were the fuck were they?! "Mark?! Joie?!" Joie's gently voice came from upstairs, "We're up here Mommy." I sighed, relieved. I got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. I saw that the door was open and grew nervous. I poked my head outside and looked around before stepping back into the kitchen and shutting the door. Nothing seemed weird, except for the fact that the door was open, but the kids could have gone outside. That wouldn't have been odd. But, something didn't sit right with me. I went upstairs and into Mark's room where Mark and Joie were playing, "Mark, take Joie into the Mommy's bathroom, lock the door, hide in the tub, and be very quiet." He looked up at me, frightened. I followed them into the bedroom and took my cell phone off the charger. I handed it to Mark, "Do you remember how to use it?" Mark nodded slowly. I pointed to the clock on the phone, "If I'm not back by the time, it has a nine at the front, dial 911. Okay?" Mark nodded again, the bravery was growing in him and I smiled, proud. I kissed both my kids on their foreheads and walked out of the bathroom. I smiled weakly when I heard the lock click, Good Boy. I pulled a bat from my bedroom closet and walked downstairs. No one was on the main level of the house. I sighed as I stood at the top of the basement steps. I was nervous, but I knew that I had to do something, my kids were in the house, and there was no fuckin' way I'd let them get hurt. I gripped the bat tightly and started down the stairs. There was not telling what was going to happen.  
  
Author's Note: WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN?!?!?!?!?!?! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! I'll update soon and you can find out... 


	6. Hold On

**Hold On**  
  
(Author's Note: This is going to be from John's POV, so please, don't get confused...)  
  
I sighed and looked at the picture of Angel, Mark, and Joie. God, I missed them. Angel and I had been through a lot together, and the kids, Jesus, they were amazing. I hated being away from them so much, but I loved my job, and if Angel's okay with it, then why quit? Right? Tonight was a long one. Autograph sessions, interviews with local radio and television shows, not to mention I just got in this afternoon. God, I was tired. Nothing was going to keep me from a good night's sleep, and I meant nothing.  
I had settled in and was about to fall asleep when my cell phone started ringing. I picked it up and looked at the number on the screen, I didn't recognize it, but something told me that I better answer it. I groaned and sat up as I put the phone to my ear, "Hello?" A guy's voice came on the line, and he sounded really serious, "Mr. Cena, this is Officer Moore with the Harris County Police Department." As soon as he said that, I jumped out of bed, "What happened?!" "Mr. Cena, I am very sorry to have to tell you this, but your wife, Angel Leigh Cena, was attacked earlier tonight and is in very critical condition." I didn't know what to say, Angel oh my God, not her! My thoughts then turned to my kids, "Mark and Joie? Are they okay?!" "Yes sir, they're fine. They're staying with your father-in-law." I nodded, "Do you know who did this?" "Yes sir, we have him in our custody." I sighed, somewhat relieved, but my mind went back to Angel, "Where's she at?! What hospital?!" He answered me, very calmly, "Mr. Cena, please calm down." "Calm down?! How can I calm down?! My wife is in the fuckin' hospital! Some sick fuckin' psycho attacked her! How can I fuckin' calm down?!" "Mr. Cena..." "Bullshit! Which fuckin' hospital is she in?!" "Memorial Hermann." I wrote it down on a piece of paper and hung up the phone. I then called the airline to get a flight to Houston as soon as I possibly could.  
I was waiting in the airport for my flight when my cell phone rang; I dug it out of my pocket, "Hello?" I smiled weakly when I heard Joie's voice, "Hi Daddy." "Hey baby girl. Are you okay?" She sighed, "Uh huh. Grandpa said we should call you and see what you doin'." "I'm getting ready to get on a plane back to Houston." "You comin' home?" I nodded and smiled slightly, "Yeah." I heard the phone being fought over and smirked, my boy's voice then came over the phone, "Dad?" "Hey Mark." "You're comin' home?" "Yeah, I'm going to stop and see you guys after I go visit Mommy." Mark fell silent and I knew he as upset. The phone was switched again, and this time, Mark, my father-in-law came over the phone, "How you holdin' up?" I swallowed the lump in my throat, "Alright. You?" He sighed and his voice was shakey, "Ok. I swear to God, a parent should never see their kid like that." I closed my eyes, afraid of what had happened to her, "Who did it?" "That piece of shit, Todd." "How did he find her?!" "I dunno. I don't give a shit either, that son-of-a-bitch..." "Mark, that's not going to solve anything." "You don't want to get your hands on him?" "More than anything, but right now I'm more worried about Angel." I heard my flight announced and sighed, "I gotta go. I'll see you guys later." "Take care." I hung up my phone and put it back in my pocket before handing the woman at the gate my ticket.  
  
Author's Note: Damn... DRAMA... AHHH!!!!!! Uh, review and lemme know whatcha think... 


	7. Decisions Decisions

**Not Leaving**  
  
(A/N: Again, this is in John's POV, since Angel is kind of unconscious)  
  
I walked into the dark hospital room, scared of what I might see. The sight of my wife, the woman I went through enough shit to get, was lying unconscious, with too many different things to comprehend. I sat down next to the bed and looked at her face, her beautiful face. Stitches in her forehead and in her left cheek. Her right cheek was fine. Her throat was covered with bruises, my mind began to race, he tried to strangle her. That sick fuck! He tried to kill my wife! I didn't have enough energy to be angry and think of all things I wanted to do to him. I looked over her bruised and battered body, trying to think of what I could do... Nothing. I couldn't do anything for her. I grabbed her hands into mine and held them. I just let my forehead rest against the bed and I cried, more than I ever had. I was so close to losing the woman I love.  
Angel wasn't able to talk yet, it had only been two days, but she was conscious and could show facial expressions. One morning I was in there chattering about some time on the road while she listened to me, seemingly interested. She stopped me suddenly and I narrowed my eyes, "What is it babe?" She grabbed her pad of paper and pen. I watched with curiosity as she scribbled down a few words. She showed it to me, 'Did anyone call Raven?' I slapped my hand to my forehead, "Shit. I'm so sorry." She shrugged and smiled gently at me. I was so glad she could smile.  
Angel was sleeping again and I was watching her. I remembered her question from that morning and got up to use the phone in the room. I dialed a phone number, I don't know how I remembered it off the top of my head. Someone finally answered, I knew it was Raven, "Hello?" "Raven, this is John." "Oh hey! How are you?" I sighed, "Not too good. Uh, I'm afraid I have some bad news about Angel." Raven fell silent, and the energy she had seemed to fade, even over the phone I could tell. She finally spoke, "What happened?" I sighed, "She was attacked by her stepfather a few days ago." I heard the phone fall and sighed. I hung it up, I knew how much Raven and Angel meant to each other. They were almost like sisters. Speaking of sisters, I was beginning to wonder if Mark had told Rayne... of course he had. I should've known better than that.  
After I was sure Angel was okay, I left and went to Mark and Sara's house. I couldn't wait to see my kids. I only wished that I was back home for a better reason. Like a kid being born. Heh. Another kid. Angel would kill me if I mentioned that. I wondered what it would be like to have a third kid. I would have to stop traveling as much as I did. Before I could think on it anymore, I was at Mark and Sara's. Time to see the two kids I had, and loved beyond words. I walked up the walkway and was damn near knocked over when Mark and Joie came plowing into me at full force. I picked them both up and hugged them tightly. God, after coming so close to losing Angel, I realized how much I loved my family.  
Mark, Joie, and Mark and Sara's daughter, Sierra (A/N: I just made it up... I ain't got a clue...) had gone to bed hours ago. Sara wasn't up for too much longer. I sat out back on the deck, drinking a beer, with Mark. Mark looked over at me and smiled, "I know what you're thinkin' boy." I looked over at him, "Oh yeah?" He nodded, "You're wonderin' if you should keep wrestling or stay at home with your family." I sighed, "Yeah, you've been down that road before, right?" Mark nodded and smiled, "A few times." I sighed and looked up at the sky, "What the fuck am I supposed to do?" Mark smiled and patted my back, "You'll know what to do when it comes down to it." I sighed and looked over at Mark, God I hoped he was right.  
  
Author's Note: Hope you liked this chapter... REVIEW and lemme know... 


	8. Never Realized

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews... sorry I haven't updated much... this chapter is really short... maybe the next one will be longer... I hope so...  
  
**Never Realized**  
  
(A/N: I was asked to have Angel, Mark, and Joie go on the road with John... well, I have decided to do just that... This is back in Angel's POV...)  
  
I sighed as I got into the rental while John made sure our kids were secure in the back seat. I groaned and held my ribs, that piece of shit stepfather, or former stepfather of mine. My ribs were killing me, he had broken three of them. Thank God he didn't go after my back, Lord knows what kind of shape I would be in now. It's been 2 weeks since Todd attacked me, and I don't remember much of what happened. All I know is that I've been pretty sore. The bruises are gone, but I've still got stitches in my face and my ribs, well I already talked about them. John got into the driver's seat after he was certain the kids were alright. He looked at me and smiled, "You okay?" I nodded and looked back at Joie, she hated traveling. She would get car sick so easily. Flying? Forget that. I knew there would be a lot of pulling over on this trip. John kissed my cheek and Mark yelled 'ew' from the back seat. I smirked and looked at him, "You'll be the same way when you're older." Mark crossed his arms over his chest, "Nuh uh. Girls are gross." I chuckled and looked at John; he was laughing too. It was certainly something to bring back some memories, me and John going to a show together. I never realized how much I missed this. How much I missed traveling with John. Damn, it had been 2 years since that happened, and it had been almost 6 years since I was last active in the ring. Having kids cut my career short, but they were worth it.  
I looked at John urgently when I noticed Joie heaving in the backseat, "Pull over." John did so as soon as he possibly could and I quickly got Joie out of her car seat. I pulled her out of the car just as she was throwing up. Thank God it was in the opposite direction. I sat her down on the ground and she finished. I grabbed a paper towl and wiped her face with it. She sighed and looked up at me with her sad blue eyes, "My tummy hurts." I nodded and sighed, "I know sweetie." John sighed and shot a harsh look at someone who blew their horn at us. I got Joie back into her car seat and buckled her in. After she was secure John and I climbed back into the car. John looked over at me and I didn't meet his eyes. I just looked out the window and sighed.  
When we arrived at the hotel, I walked in, holding my ribs. John was carrying a sleeping Joie while a tied Mark held his hand and followed into the room. I sat down on the bed before allowing myself to fall back. John laid Joie down on the other bed and Mark climbed up next to his sister. John laid next to me and hugged me, "Are you okay?" I shook my head, "My ribs hurt so fuckin' bad." John sighed as I started to cry. He hugged me closer and I held him tightly. It didn't do anything for my ribs, but it made me feel better.  
I was sleeping when the phone rang. I sat up as John was answering it, "Hello?" He smiled, "Oh hey Rayne." He nodded, "Yeah, hold on." He handed me the phone and I toold it, "Hey." "Hey Angel, how you feelin'?" "Alright, and how are you?" I heard her draw in a deep breath, "Angel, I'm pregnant again." I jumped off the bed, paying no mind to the throbbing pain in my abdomen, "What?" John looked at me, curiosly. "Yeah. I got a call from the doctor earlier today. He said the test was positive." "How far?" "3 months." I sat back down on the bed, "Jesus Rayne." "I know." "Are you goin' to tell him?" "I don't really have a choice, now do I? It is his." "I know that." "Look, how about I come visit you guys. You know the arena isn't that far from the house." I nodded, "Sure, that's cool." "I'll see you there tomorrow." "Okay, bye." I hung up the phone and looked at John, "Well, ready for a couple people to make up?" "Huh?" "Rayne's 3 months pregnant." John looked shocked, "Holy shit." "Yeah, I know." John just shook his head, "This is gonna be interesting." I nodded in agreement.  
  
Author's Note: For all of you out there who are wonderin' where Brock is, don't worry, he'll show up in the next chapter or so... hope you liked this chapter, and whatcha think about Rayne bein' pregnant again??? REVIEW!!!!!! 


	9. Unexpected Visitor

Author's Note: Two words... he's baaaaaaaaack... well, I've been asked numerous times about a certain someone showing up, and well, here you go, to ease your want... hope you enjoy...  
  
**Unexpected Visitor**  
  
I was excited about going to the show, but nervous at the same time. I hadn't been there for a long time. There were a few friends of mine that were still active in the WWE. Torrie, my dear friend that said John was my ideal guy, still traveled with Billy Kidman, but was no longer active in the ring. I hoped she was going to be there that night. It would be so great to see her again. I was also looking forward to seeing Raven, who was still traveling with the WWE as a trainer. To see them two again would make the whole trip great. Although it hadn't been nearly as long since I had last seen Rayne, I knew that visiting with her would make both of us feel better. Not only that, but I got to be with my husband. I knew he wanted me to be with him so he didn't have to worry about anything happening to me or the kids.  
When we arrived at the arena, I spread Mark and Joie's toys on the floor and let them start playing. There was a knock on the door and I opened it. I smiled when I saw Rayne standing there. We hugged tightly. I pulled from her and looked at Jason, damn he looked like Brock. I smiled and hugged him, "And how are you Jason?" He smiled at me as I pulled from him, "I'm alright Aunt Angel." I nodded and watched as he joined Mark and Joie on the floor. The two boys immediately started playing with Mark's toy cars. I looked at John, "You gonna watch them?" He nodded, "Of course." I smiled and then looked at Rayne, "Let's go for a walk." Rayne nodded and we walked out of John's dressing room.  
We settled at catering and I stared hard at Rayne, waiting for her to talk. Rayne looked at me, "What do you want me to say Angel? That I regret gettin' pregnant, cus I don't." I nodded, "I know that Rayne, and I just want you to talk to me." Rayne sighed, "I dunno what to say. I'm so fuckin' confused." I nodded, although I had never had this problem myself, I felt like I understood. She was being torn apart inside. The man she had loved for years told her that he didn't love her and now, she was pregnant by him again. She sighed, "I want him back, but I'm afraid the only way he'll come back is if he knows I'm pregnant, and I don't wanna live with that shit again." I nodded, relieved that she was finally talking to me about it. She held back the tears as she continued, "How can someone do that? Tell someone for years they love them, and then just tell them they never really loved them." I shook my head, "I dunno sis." Rayne sighed and buried her face in her arms, "I dunno what to do." I rubbed her back as she started to cry. We were quite the sight. Me all stitched up, and Rayne crying like a PMSing teenager. I rested my chin on the table and stared into space.  
  
(John's POV)  
  
It was great to have Angel and the kids with me. This was how it was supposed to be. The kids were playing on the floor with Jason and I was keeping an eye on them. There was a knock on the door and I got up to answer it. I was shocked as hell to see Brock standing there. Jason smiled when he saw his father, "Dad!" Brock scooped his son up in his arms and held him tighty. He loved Jason, but not Rayne. That was fucked. The shock finally wore away and Brock set Jason on the floor, "Look John..." I stepped out into the hall, closing the door slightly, "What are you doing here?" Brock smiled, "Visiting with some old friends." "What do you want?" "Look man, I need to talk to someone. You just blew me off on the phone, you wouldn't even listen to me." I sighed and nodded, "Alright, talk." Brock sighed, "I don't know why I told Rayne I didn't love her, but I regret it. She won't talk to me. If I ask Jason to let me talk to her, she just hangs up the phone." I crossed my arms over my chest, "Do you blame her? Come on Brock, how would you feel?" Brock nodded, "I guess I'd be hurt, but I'd try and listen to what the other person has to say." I cocked my eyebrows, "Don't lie." Brock smirked, "You always could read me like a fuckin' book." I smiled, "We've been good friends for a long time. I love you like a brother, and Rayne is my sister-in-law. I hate to see you two split up, and see Jason dragged through hell along with your marriage. You should go talk to Rayne, get this shit straightened out." "Where's she at?" "I don't know, her and Angel went for a walk." Brock nodded, "Thanks man." I nodded and watched him walk off. I wondered what Angel was going to do when she saw Brock. She already wanted to kill him, and if she saw him, damn, there was going be a helluva a show.  
  
(Angel's POV)  
  
Rayne finally stopped crying and we were sitting at the table, talking, when I saw him walking toward us. My jaw dropped and I felt the anger rising in me. I didn't care how fucked up I was at this time. I wanted to rip him apart. He hurt my sister, and took off on my nephew. That son-of-a-bitch didn't deserve to live. My hateful thoughts were interrupted by Rayne's voice, "Brock?" Brock smiled as he approached us. I looked at Rayne; she nodded. I stood up and sighed, "I'm gonna go see how John and the kids are doin'." I started away, but not before I glared at Brock. He could obviously see how pissed I was. He sighed heavily and watched as I stalked away.  
  
(Rayne's POV)  
  
I watched as Angel walked away. I knew she wanted to hurt Brock, but he was my husband and the father of my children. One he didn't know about, not yet. I stood up, "What are you doin' here?" "I need to talk to you." "Oh really?" "Rayne, I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it. You and Jason are everything to me." I sighed and looked into his eyes, searching. I tore my eyes away when I realized he was telling me the truth. I thought for a moment, should I forgive him, or not? I mean, it was very hurtful, and caused me, more importantly Jason a lot of confusion and heartache. Jason hated being seperated from Brock, and I knew that. I didn't want to destroy our marriage, but what he said. I looked up at him and nodded, "Okay, I forgive you." Brock smiled and pulled me tightly into his arms. I smiled as he held me, tears begged to be let go, but I refused to let them fall. When I broke from him I sighed, "Babe, there's something I need to tell you." He looked at me, confused, "What?" I sighed, "I'm pregnant." Brock's eyes went wide and he pulled me to him again. I didn't know how to react other than smile. It felt so good to have him hold me again. I only prayed that it was true, and he wasn't just fucking with me again.  
  
Author's Note: Well... Brock's back... he and Rayne are back together... so what about John and Angel's reaction to this... REVIEW... lemme know whatcha think... 


	10. Can't Forgive

Author's Note: This chapter is very, very short... but it's not too bad... I hope you enjoy...  
  
**Can't Forgive**  
  
I sat down next to John in his dressing room. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "You okay?" I shook my head, "No, did you know Brock was here?" John swallowed and nodded slightly. I sighed and looked at the kids playing on the floor. John kissed my cheek, "I know you're pissed off at him." I shook my head, "That doesn't begin to describe it." John sighed and looked at Jason, "Angel, if you're going to tear him a new one, don't do it in front of the kids." I looked up at him, "I thought you would've known better than to suggest that." John smiled and nodded, "I'm just saying." I nodded, "Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything with them around." John nodded, "Good." The door opened and Rayne and Brock came back in. My eyes went wide in shock when I noticed they were holding hands. They made up. What the fuck was wrong with Rayne?! I couldn't believe it! Apparently John couldn't either. He had known how hurt Rayne was, and that she took him back was something neither of us expected. I stood up and eyed my sister for a moment before storming out of the room. Rayne sighed and walked after me. I was halfway down the hall when she caught up to me, "Angel, wait a sec." I turned around, "Rayne, what the fuck is that?!" Rayne sighed, "He said he didn't mean it." I shook my head, God, this was irritating. Not only that, but my painkillers were starting to wear off, and my ribs were killing me. I winced and rested my hand on my ribs. Brock came up behind Rayne; Brock placed his hand on her shoulder, "Rayne, let me talk to your sister." Rayne eyed me for a moment when she noticed a hateful look in my eyes. She sighed and nodded, "Fine." I watched as she walked away. She disappeared into the dressing room and I glared at Brock, "What the fuck do YOU want?" "I know you've been waiting to let me have it, so go ahead." I clenched my fist, I had been waiting for this since Rayne told me what happened. I sighed and loosened my hand. I looked at him, "Just because I'm not going to his you, doesn't mean I forgive you, and just to let you know," I got in his face, "if you hurt Rayne again, I swear to God, I will beat the living hell out of you, and what happened to me will be nothing compared to what will happen to you? Got it?" Brock was shocked, I had never threatened him like that, at least not off camera. I winced and held my ribs as I stalked back to the dressing room.  
The show went fine, except for the looks I kept getting from Rayne. She should've known I was just lookig out for her. That's what sisters do. I laid down on the bed after taking a couple painkillers and Mark climbed up onto the bed next to me, "Mommy?" I smiled and looked at him, although I felt like I was going to die, I forced a smile, "What sweetie?" "How'd you get hurt?" I sighed and looked at John; he shrugged. I looked back at Mark and kissed his forehead, "I'll tell you when you're older." Mark stuck out his bottom lip but hopped down off the bed. John pulled the covers back and let both kids get comfortable before covering them up. He got into bed behind me after stripping down to his boxers. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck, "I love you." I smiled and closed my eyes, "I love you too babe." He hugged me tightly and soon, we were both asleep.  
  
Author's Note: Well, Angel didn't kill Brock, I know that may disappoint some of you, but that's how it goes... anyway... REVIEW... 


	11. Trials and Tribulations

**Trials and Tribluations**  
  
I was so nervous. Today was the start of Todd's trial for attacking me. He was being charge with attempted murder, among other charges, such as assault with a deadly weapon, apparently he used a steel pipe to beat the living shit out of me. I couldn't list everything he was being charged with if my life depended on it. Sara agreed to watch Mark and Joie for John and I while we were at the trial. I didn't want to see that asshole again, but hey, it was part of the whole thing. I had healed completely, but there were scars from where I had stitches, they weren't noticeable, but I hated them. They would be there, always as a reminder of that prick! God, I wanted to kill him. John and Dad did too, but I had them promise me they wouldn't do such a thing. I had a feeling that that promise would be broken.  
During the trial, I was called up to the stand to be questioned by both parties. As I was sworn in I looked at Todd; he was staring holes in me. I felt the anger rising in me, and it took every ounce of strength I had not to jump from that stand and attack that piece of shit. I then turned my attention to the D.A. as he started with his questions, "Would you please state your name for the court?" "Angel Leigh Cena." He nodded, "Angel, would you please tell us what you remember about the night in which, the Defendant, Todd Reever attacked you?" I nodded, and tried to remember, "I was watching cartoons with my kids, and fell asleep. When I woke up, they were upstairs, playing. I got up to go into the kitchen and noticed the back door was open. I didn't think much of it at first, but then got worried. I had my kids hide in the master bathroom, and gave my son, Mark my cell phone. I told him to wait until, 9, and if I wasn't back by then to dial 911." "Then what did you do?" "I got a baseball bat out of my closet and checked the house. I then went down into the basement. The last thing I remember was the Defendant coming at me." "And what kind of injuries did you recieve?" I sighed heavily, "I had three broken ribs, lacerations on my face, bruises around my neck from where the Defendant tried to strangle me, and lots of trauma to my body from where he repeatedly struck me." "What is your relationship to the Defendant?" "He was my stepfather." "Was?" I nodded, "He and my mother are now divorced." "Did you live with Todd Reever?" "Yes." "And in the time that you lived with the Defedant, did he abuse you?" I swallowed a lump in my throat as years of abuse came flooding back in my mind; I nodded, "Yes." "How often?" I shrugged, "Just about every day." "Did you obtain any injuries from THOSE attacks?" I nodded, "My back was injured when he threw me down a flight of stairs when I was 8." The D.A. nodded, "Thank you Mrs. Cena." I nodded and watched nervously as the Defense Attorney approached me. I looked passed him and saw my Dad fighting to keep from crying. John, on the other hand was seething with anger. The Defense Attorney caught my attention, "Mrs. Cena how old are your children?" I licked my lips which were now very dry, "Mark is 5, and Joie is 3." He nodded, "I see. Do you always fall asleep when you're supposed to be watching your children?" The D.A. shot up from his seat, "Objection, relevance." The judge looked at the Defense Attorney, "Sustained." He smirked, "Mrs. Cena, are you sure that it was Todd Reever you saw in your basement?" I nodded and looked at him as if he were insane, "Yes, I'm sure. I'd know his face anywhere." "Is it true you once attacked my client in a gym in Houston?" I swallowed and slowly nodded, "Yes." "And why did you do that," he asked turning to look around the court. I sighed, "When I saw him, and thought about all he did, I snapped." He turned sharply and looked at me, "Is it possible that you're accusing my client of this so you can get back at him for all the years of ALLEGED abuse?" "Alleged?!" I was now totally pissed off, "That son-of-a-bitch used to kick my ass every day, yeah, but if it were up to me, he would have been put out of his misery a long time ago, not gettin' the easy way out, and goin' to jail, so no. I'm not just doin' this to get even. I'm doin' it so that piece of trash can't hurt anyone else." "Why did you leave your children?" "I thought I would be able to take care of the situation. I can generally defend myself, but not against a steel pipe." "No further questions." The judge looked at me, "You may step down." I nodded and walked over to take my place next to John. I looked at him, he was now staring holes at Todd, and I was worried about what he would do. Without warning, he jumped over the wooden divider and attacked Todd. They wrestled to the floor and John began to beat the shit out of him. Four baliffs had to rip him off and carry him out of the courtroom. My Dad and I quickly got up to follow.  
John was being calmed in the hallway, no one really needed an explanation why he did it. Dad and I walked out there and I looked at John as the baliffs left. I sighed and hugged him, "Babe, why?" John sighed and returned the strong hug, "After hearing all that he did to you, I couldn't help it." I just hugged him tightly as Dad stood there and watched. When we pulled apart, Dad smiled at John, "I'm damn proud of you boy." John smiled, "Thanks Mark." I shook my head, those two were certainly something different.  
I walked into the house and sighed as I collapsed onto the couch. I was relieved, the trial was over and Todd was found guilty. Thank God. I needed a break from everything, and John knew it. He smiled and kneeled down next to the couch, "Angel, how about your Dad watches the kids for us while we go on a little vacation." I smirked and nodded, "Yeah, and where would we go." John smiled and grabbed my hands, "I don't know, Italy?" I looked at him in shock, "Italy?" John nodded and kissed my forehead, "Yeah, our plane leaves day after tomorrow. So, get packing." I smiled as I watched him go. Italy, damn, he was certainly full of surprises!  
  
Author's Note: Isn't that so sweet????????? LOL, I think it is... some time away from everything... I think that's what Angel needs... I hope to update soon, but in the meantime REVIEW 


	12. Breathtaking

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated for a while... Just A Fan has been gettin' most my attention... sorry about that... anyway, this is kinda short, but I hope you enjoy anyway...  
  
**Breathtaking**  
  
I was so excited and nervous at the same time. I had never been to Italy, and never thought I would get to go. Dad and Sara happily agreed, of course, to watch the kids while we were over there for a week. I was getting antzy on the plane and John noticed he smiled and kissed my cheek, "Be patient babe, we'll be there soon enough." I smiled and looked over at him, "I can't help it." He chuckled and went back to reading his magazine. I smiled at him, he was so hot. I sighed, happy to have the family I did, and looked out the window.  
We arrived at the hotel and I couldn't have been more excited. I'm sure I was getting annoying, but John swore that I wasn't. He would just smile and kiss my cheek, "You're so cute." He kept saying that, although I knew he wanted to say, "Take a fuckin' pill and relax." He kept denying that he was annoyed, but shit, if it were the other way around, I would have been for damn sure. Rome was beautiful, it was breathtaking. There were so many things I wanted to see. As I was listing the different things, John was smiling at my enthusiasm. He grinned suggestively as he moved to sit next to me on the bed, "We'll start tomorrow." I smirked and cocked my eyebrows, "What if I wanna go today?" John chuckled as he moved closer to me; his mouth inches from my own, "You'll have to wait." I grinned and wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed me, passionately. Oh my God, it had been so long since we kissed like that. I finally had to break it, I needed to breathe. John seemed grateful for the chance too. But as soon as we caught our breath, we were right back there for another one. This was gonna be one damn good vacation.  
John was laying behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist as he slept. I was sleeping soundly until the phone rang. John groaned, "Don't answer it." I sighed and had to. It could have been Dad, something could have been wrong with the kids. I reached out and grabbed the phone, "Hello?" I smiled when I heard Joie's voice, "Hi Mommy!" I looked at the clock, it was 2 in the morning, but I knew it wasn't as late in Texas. I yawned, "Hey sweetie." "Are you sleepy?" I nodded, "Yeah, baby it's 2 in the morning here." I could almost see Joie making an O with her mouth. I heard her giggle slightly, "Sorry. I'll go. Bye Mommy, love you." "Love you too sweetie." I hung up the phone and John smiled, "Joie?" I nodded as I rolled over to face him, "Yeah." John hugged me closely to him and smiled, "We've got great kids." I nodded in agreement, "Damn straught we do." John chuckled softly and kissed my forehead, "I love you so much." I smiled at him and kissed him, "I love you too." I nuzzled against him, and soon, we were both sound asleep.  
The following day was so much fun. We had gone out for every meal. Wow, real Italian restaurants were different from the ones back home. We went and saw the Collesium. I was in awe. I had seen the movie Gladiator like a thousand times, and it didn't prepare me for what I had seen in person. We found some people nice enough to take pictures of John and I at different locations. I snapped, I dunno how many pictures while we were out. When we returned to the hotel that night, we were both exhausted, but John wasn't going to let that ruin our vacation. John pulled his shirt over his head and then stripped down to his boxers. I fell onto the bed and yawned. John walked over and grabbed my hands. He pulled me up, and I was totally unwilling. I groaned and let my head fall against his stomach. John grinned, "If you're not going to wake up, then I'm going to make you wake up." He grabbed me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I had no clue what he had in mind. He carried me into the bathroom. Somehow, he was able to turn on the shower. My eyes snapped open when I heard the water come on, "John..." Before I could say anything else, he put me down in the shower. I glared at him as I was soaked by the water beating down on me. John grinned and crossed his arms over his chest as I put my hands on my hips, "You think it's funny?" John smiled and nodded, "Yeah." I grabbed his arm and yanked him into the shower. Without warning, I turned the hot water off, and hopped out of the way. John shivered as the cold water beat down on him, "D... damn...it...An...Angel." I smirked and turned to walk away. Joh cut off the water and chased me into the bedroom. He tackled me to the bed and I started laughing uncontrollably. He kissed me deeply and I wrapped my arms around him. He started kissing my neck and up my jaw. I closed my eyes and moaned as he let his hand run up my body. John smiled and then kissed me again on the lips. I pulled him closer to me and deepened the kiss. 


	13. Unexpected Surprise

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated a lot... been kinda busy... even though this chapter is short, I hope you like it...  
  
**Unexpected Surprise**  
  
John and I had returned home from Italy, as planned, but neither of us really wanted to go home, except to see the kids. We had picked them up from Dad's on our way home from the airport. The day went well, the kids were asking us all kinds of questions about our trip, and we both answered them happily. Life seemed perfect, but of couse, all good things must come to an end. John had to go back on the road two days after we came home. God, I was going to miss him.  
I stared down at in disbelief. This can't be happening. I blinked and looked at it again, just to make sure I wasn't reading it wrong. Nope, I wasn't. I sat down on the edge of the tub, another one. How? We were being careful. I swallowed and a weak smile crossed my face, "I'm pregnant." My voice was barely audible, "Oh my God." Tears started running down my cheeks, and I was thinking about having another kid. I loved the two I had already, and God, a third one. Of course, my thoughts immediately turned negative, How was I going to take care of three kids with John gone so much? I didn't want him to have to stop doing what he loved. I sighed, How are Mark and Joie going to act? Mark was fine when Joie was born, but I wasn't sure how he was going to react to having another little sister or brother. I was ripped from my thoughts when the phone rang. I got up and startd out of the bathroom, but quickly remembered the test in my hand. I slipped it into a drawer and walked out. I smiled when I saw that Mark had beat me to the phone. He picked it up and smiled, "Cena resdence." I smiled, that was his way of saying residence. It was pretty close, not bad for a 5 year old. My heart skipped a beat when he said, "Hi Daddy!" John, oh my God! What's he going to say?! I sat down on the edge of the bed and thought how I was going to tell him. No, I couldn't tell him over the phone. I would have to wait until he came home. Mark finally handed the phone to me and I watched as he walked out of my room. I sighed and brought the phone up, "Hey." "Hey babe. Guess what?" I smiled, "What?" "There are some rumors floating around in the back that you're Dad might be coming back as a road agent or something like that." I narrowed my eyes, "Really? He hasn't said anything about it." "Maybe he wants to make his decision first, but hey, they're only rumors. They could be completely bullshit." I nodded, there were always rumors going around in the back, no one could tell if they were true or not. John's voice turned worried, "Angel, are you okay?" I sighed and nodded, "Yeah." "Something's wrong, what is it?" I shook my head, "Nothin's wrong, seriously, but when you get home, we need to talk." "Why can't you tell me now?" I sighed, "I don't wanna tell you over the phone." John sighed, and I could tell he was worried. Knowing him, he probably thought I had cancer or something like that. He always thought the worst when it came to me and the kids, he worried way too much. He was worse than a lot of women I knew when it came to that. "Alright, I can wait." I smiled, "Good." "Can I have a hint?" I laughed and shook my head, "No." "Alright." We had talked for a while longer and then finally ended our conversation. The rest of the day went normal, except for the nagging thought in the back of my mind.  
While I was on the couch watching some movie with the kids, Joie climbed up and laid her head on my stomach. I looked at her in surprise, and Joie looked up at me, "When?" I narrowed my eyes, "What?" She rested her hand on my stomach, "When are you goin' to have baby?" I looked at her in shock, how the hell could she know?! I just stared at her in shock.  
A couple days later, actually three days after I had taken the home pregnancy test, I got a call from my doctor confirming that I was pregnant. Dad and Sara had agreed to watch the kids while I talked to John about it. I had to tell Dad, because he kept asking why Joie was giving so much attention to my stomach. I was little weirded out by her behavior, it was almost like she was psychic, but that sure as hell didn't sit right with me. I was in the kitchen looking out the window over the sink when I heard the front door open. John's voice filled the house, "Angel?" I looked over my shoulder, "In here." John walked into the kitchen and then stood behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck, "Where are the kids?" I sighed, "With Dad and Sara." John grinned, "So, you have something planned?" I shook my head as I turned and looked at him. He nodded heavily as he sighed, "Right, you want to talk to me." I nodded and we both sat down at the kitchen table. I sighed and looked at John, "John, I have some news that's gonna shock the shit out of you." John looked at me, obviously worried, "What?" I swallowed and licked my lips, "I got a call from the doctor today, and she gave me some test results." John's eyes went wide and I sighed, "Babe, I'm pregnant." John's expression changed from worry to joy. He hugged me tightly and started crying, "Oh my God." I smiled, relieved that he was happy about this. He pulled back and looked deep into my eyes. I smiled, "You're happy." John smiled, "Happy?! I can't even put into words how I feel." He then kissed me passionately and I pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.  
  
Author's Note: It was short, but I liked it... ANGEL'S PREGNANT... DAMN ... lol, well lemme know whatcha think... REVIEW... 


	14. Sharing The News

Author's Note: This is a very, very short chapter, sorry, but it just covers when John and Angel give the news to the kids...  
  
**Sharing The News**  
  
I got out of the car when John turned it off at Dad and Sara's place. I smiled at him as he walked over and joined me. We walked up to the door and knocked. Dad smiled at us when he opened the door, "You two don't need to knock, you know that." I smiled and walked in before John. John looked at Dad and smiled. Dad chuckled and hugged John tightly, "I swear the two of you are worse than rabbits." I chuckled softly and spotted Mark and Joie playing on the floor with Sierra. Mark jumped up, "Mom." He and Joie ran over to me and hugged me tightly. John smiled and walked toward them. Mark pulled from me, "Dad!" He and Joie then rushed and hugged their father. He looked at me and smiled, we had to tell them. It wasn't going to be something that would be easy, because we both had a feeling that Mark wouldn't be happy. His world was perfect. It was only him and Joie who got my and John's attention.  
When we got home, John and I sat down with the kids in the living room. I felt like an idiot doing this. John sighed, "Joie, Mark, your Mom and I have something to tell you." Joie smiled and pointed to my stomach, "Mommy's having a baby." John looked at her in surprise. I shrugged when he looked at me. He looked back at our daughter, "Yeah, how did you know?" Joie shrugged, "I dunno." Mark looked at me, he seemed confused, then frustrated, "Another one?" I started laughing and nodded, I was relieved that it was this easy, "Yeah sweetie, another one." Mark sighed and then stood up. He walked over and climbed into my lap. He placed his hand on my stomach and John smiled at us with adoration as Joie climbed into his lap. Mark looked at me, "Boy or girl?" I shrugged and smiled, "I dunno yet." Mark smiled and hopped down, "I hope it's a boy." John started laughing and I smiled as I shook my head. Mark looked at me, then John, "It better be a boy. I wanna a baby brother." John and I looked at each other with amusement as Joie and Mark walked upstairs. I started laughing, "He wants a baby brother." John nodded, "He'll be pissed if he doesn't get one." I smiled as I stood up and started toward the kitchen, "Yeah, and it'll be your fault if he doesn't get one." John laughed and followed me into the kitchen, "My fault?" I nodded and smiled as I turned around, "It's your chromosomes." John laughed and walked over to me. He hugged me tightly and smiled, "I don't care what it is, along as it's healthy." I nodded in agreement, I didn't care either, but to have another baby boy would be fun. I know John would love it, he would have two boys to terrorize when he came home. I sighed, thinking about what it was going to be like when John wasn't home. John must've known what I was thinking; he kissed my forehead, "We'll think of something." I smiled and nodded. I hoped he was right, I didn't know if I would be able to handle THREE little kids by myself.  
  
Author's Note: Did you like it? Lemme know whatcha think... REVIEW... 


	15. Big Decisions

Author's Note: Another very short chapter... terribly sorry, but that's how it is... hope you enjoy...  
  
**Big Decisions**  
  
I sighed and looked around the house. John was gone, again. Only me and the kids. They were upstairs napping and I was downstairs, in the kitchen reading the paper. There was a knock on the door and I walked over to answer it. I opened the door and smiled when I saw my Dad there. He stepped into the house, "I've got some news for ya." I smiled and turned after shutting the door, "And what would that be?" We walked into the kitchen and Dad sat down, "Well, I figured out a way you and the kids could go on the road with John." I cocked my eyebrow, "Oh?" He smiled and nodded, "I've just been rehired as a road agent, and I would be more than willing to watch them for you when you wanted me to. Who knows, after you have this third one, you might even be able to start wrestling again." I smirked, I had never thought about that before. Me, in the ring again? It was certainly an enticing thought, being out there in front of all those people, doing something I honestly loved. I shrugged, "I'll have to talk it over with John, I mean the kids will need schooling." Dad smiled, "Took care of that too. You see, Sara knows someone on the school board of Harris County and said there might be some way for you to have a private tutor travel with you." I was shocked by all this and started laughing, "What, you think that's gonna solve everything?" Dad shrugged, "What could it hurt?" I thought for a moment and then shook my head, "I dunno." Dad smiled, "Think about it." I nodded, "I intend to." He smiled and nodded, "I hope you do. This is a big chance for you. You guys could have a semi- normal life." I sighed, "All the traveling would be hard on the kids." Dad shook his head, "Nah, they'd have you and John, they'd be perfectly happy." I smirked, "Especially if their Grandpa was there all the time." Dad chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, well, I love the little monsters." I nodded and smiled, "They love you too Dad."  
I was in my room, reading some random thriller when I heard Mark come out of his room. He walked into my room and yawned. I smiled and closed my book as he climbed onto my bed. I wrapped an arm around him and smiled, "Mark, what would you say to traveling with Daddy?" Mark perked up and smiled widely, "Really?" I smiled and shrugged, "It might be able to happen, but your Daddy and I will have to talk about it first." Mark smiled and nodded, "That would be great Mommy." I nodded in agreement, well, at least I knew one of my kids was going to be happy.  
Later that night, I was laying in bed, thinking about what Dad had said earlier that day. I wasn't sure if it was a great idea, but hey it sure would take a shit load of stress off me. I could use all the help I could get, especially with a third kid on the way. I smiled and rested my hand on my stomach, "Would you like to travel with your Daddy too?" I chuckled to myself and rested my head against the pillows. It would be something else John and I would have to talk about, but it would have to wait until he got home.  
  
Author's Note: Well, whatcha think?? REVIEW... do YOU think Angel and the kids should travel with John, and Angel possibly start her wrestling career again... lemme know... 


	16. Really Going To Do This

Author's Note: Heather, when you don't need to get up for school, you can spend your late night hours writing... also, when you have ideas swarming around in your head, you're able to update 3 stories in like 4 hours... I hope ya'll like this chapter...  
  
**Really Going To Do This**  
  
I was nervous about talking to John. Why, I don't know. When he came home, we spent some time playing with the kids and he started gushing over my stomach, which was so sweet. After a while, the kids were napping in the living room, and neither John or I wanted to wake them, so we just let them sleep. Joie was laying in the chair, which was big enough for her, and Mark was sprawled out on the couch. John chuckled as he walked into the kitchen where I was standing and looking out the back door, "Your son sleeps like you. I pity the woman that he gets married to." I looked over my shoulder and smirked, "You don't have a problem sleepin' with me." John chuckled and shook his head as he wrapped his arms around my waist, "Sleeping with you, no. Sharing a bed with you, that's a whole different story." I smirked and cocked an eyebrow at him, "Then you can sleep on the couch tonight." John laughed, "Yeah right." I sighed and John sensed something was wrong, "What is it now?" I smiled slightly, "Dad came over the other day, and gave me a couple things to think about." John smiled, "Really?" I nodded, "Yeah, he said since he's going to be a road agent, he would watch the kids for us, so we could travel with you, and I might be able to start wrestling again." John smiled, "School?" I smirked, "It turns out my stepmother knows someone on the Harris County school board and it's possible to get a private tutor that will travel with us." John thought about it for a moment, "Do you want to?" I smiled and nodded, "Yeah, it'll be a lot easier." John nodded and smiled; he kissed my cheek, "I would love to have you and the kids with me all the time, and hell, maybe I can start teaching them how to wrestle." I started laughing, "Babe, Mark is 5 and Joie is 2. I think it can wait a while." John shook his head and smirked slightly, "Nah, gotta start 'em when they're young." I smirked, "Say that again." John looked at me confused, "Why?" I started laughing, "You've been hangin' around us Southerners too long babe." John narrowed his eyes, "Whatcha mean?" "That!" I was laughing really good now and John caught on, "It's just because I'm around you so damn much." I shook my head as my laughing calmed, "Yeah, right." John rested his head on my shoulder, "So, when can you come with me?" I shrugged, "I dunno. I'll have to talk to Dad, and get the OK from Docotor Moore." John nodded, "Cool. So, we're really gonna do this?" I nodded, "I don't see why not." John kissed my cheek, "I love you." I smiled and leaned back against him, "I love you too babe." John sighed heavily and held me tightly as we looked out the back door.  
A couple weeks later, I walked with John and the kids into the arena. We were greeted by some of the guys and John introduced the kids and I to some of the new guys. I was nervous, it had been a long time since I was here, not just to visit, but to stay. When we got to John's dressing room, Dad was waiting for us. He smiled and embraced the kids as they ran to greet him. Dad then took the kids with him and left John and I alone. I smiled at him, everytime I looked at him, I had to smile. How could I NOT? We spent our time alone, just being. We talked a little, but just held each other for the most part. John smiled as he kissed me, "I'm so glad we can do this." I nodded in agreement, "I'm glad too babe." John hugged me tightly and then lifted me shirt. He kissed my growing stomach and smiled, "Hey, you in there." I chuckled as he continued, "You better be a boy, or you're gonna have one pissed off older brother." I started laughing, and he kissed my stomach again. My laughng stopped and tears started to swell as he spoke again, much more softly, "I don't care what you are. I love you already." John looked up at me and stared into my eyes. Tears escaped and a couple ran down my cheeks. John wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly.  
  
Author's Note: I LOVE THAT!!!!!!! It's too sweet... I seriously wanted to cry when I was writing that part with John talkin' to the baby... ah, *tear*... okay, REVIEW, and lemme know whatcha think... I must go cry now... 


	17. Reunion

Author's Note: Next chapter... wooo... I've been updatin' this a lot more than I expected, again, it's pretty short... hope you enjoy anyway...  
  
**Reunion**  
  
God, I was exhausted. Damn, if I wasn't already pregnant, I can garauntee that I would be now. Thank God Dad offered to watch the kids last night. It was almost like Italy, except in one night instead of a week. John wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked down the hall of the arena toward Dad's office. I rested my head against his shoulder an yawned. He smiled and kissed the top of my head, "You better wake up, either that or the kids will make you." I smiled weakly and nodded in agreement as I straightened up. We arrived at Dad's office and knocked on the door. I heard him say 'Come in' through the door and opened it. My jaw dropped when I saw Rayne and Brock in there with Jason. I hadn't spoken with Rayne since she and Brock got back together. Don't blame me for it, she didn't want anything to do with me either. John looked from Rayne to me, "Angel?" I snapped out of my shock and ignored my sister. I turned my attention to my kids, "Hey guys." Mark and Joie ran over to me and I hugged them tightly. Dad cleared his throat, "Angel." I looked up at him; I knew he wanted me to talk to Rayne and I sighed. I walked out of the office and Rayne followed.  
We settled in catering and I looked over at her, she looked like she was about to pop. Six months along. I smirked, wondering if Dad told her about me yet. I was about three months now, but you wouldn't be able to tell, I was wearing t-shirts that were loose and hid my stomach. Rayne sighed, "I'm sorry that I haven't talk to you." I nodded in agreement, "Yeah, me too. I was just mad that you would take him back so easily." "I love him Angel. Wouldn't you take John back?" I sighed and thought about it for a moment, "Probably." Rayne nodded, "I love Brock, just like you love John." I nodded, yeah, she was right. Usually was. I looked over at her and smiled, "So, whatcha havin'?" She smiled, "Girl." I smiled and nodded, "Figure out a name yet?" She shook her head, "No, I named Jason, so Brock and I agreed he could name, her," she nodded toward her stomach. She smirked, "But he can't think of a name." I chuckled and nodded, "Well, you and Brock have been together longer than John and I, but we've got you beat in the kids category." Rayne's jaw dropped, "Nu uh." I smiled and nodded, "Yeah." "How far along are you?" I smiled, "'Bout 3 months." Rayne squealed and then hugged me tightly. I smiled and returned the hug. It was great to be with my sister again, there was one other person that I missed just about as much.  
I was searching the halls, looking for a certain locker room. I smiled when I found it, and then knocked on the door. The door opened and Charlie's eyes went wide when he saw me, "Holy shit, Angel." I smiled and nodded, "Your wife around?" Charlie nodded and stepped aside. I walked into the dressing room and spotted Raven sitting in a plush chair. She looked like she was gonna have that kid any day, "Well, look at this." Raven looked at me and smiled, "Oh my God, Angel." I smiled as she slowly got up from the chair. We hugged tightly and I looked her over, "My God girl, look at you." Raven nodded and stuck out her bottom lip, "I know, I'm fat." I started laughing, "Oh bullshit. Look, I've two kids, and you're not fat. You should be proud of the way you look." Charlie nodded in agreement as he kissed Raven's cheek, "She's right." Raven rolled her eyes and shook her head, "I'm still fat." I laughed and hugged Raven again, "Don't say that. You oughta see Rayne." Raven smiled and nodded, "I did. She looks like she's further along than me." I started laughing and nodded in agreement. Raven smiled and sat back down in the chair. I pulled a steel chair over and sat down. Raven cocked her eyebrows, "So, whatcha doin' here?" I smiled, "Me and the kids are gonna be travelin' with John now." Raven smiled, "Cool. You gonna start wrestling again?" I smiled and nodded, "I hope to, after..." Raven looked at me, obviously knowing, "You're pregnant again." I nodded and started laughing, "Yeah." She shook her head, "I told you while I was still in college that you and he were fuckin' like rabbits." I started laughing and nodded, "Well, we always did agree that he was hot." Raven looked over at Charlie and he shook his head as he went back to reading some magazine. She looked at me and smiled, "He still is." I started laughing and shook my head.  
  
Author's Note: Well, Angel caught up with Rayne and Raven... how cool... REVIEW... next chapter is probably gonna be a little further along in Angel's pregnancy and will introduce Mark's tutor for his schoolin'... until next time... 


	18. Suspicious Behavior

Author's Note: For all of you impatient people *clears throat* you know who you are... my fellow writer that I have so much in common with it's freaky and cool at the same time... LOL... here's the next chapter...  
  
**Suspicious Behavior**  
  
I walked into Dad's office, exhausted. I had spent the entire morning trying to keep two little kids entertained, and that was no easy task, but being five months pregnant didn't help any. John was getting ready for that night's show, so he didn't have a lot of time to help, but he was there when he could be. Today we were supposed to be meeting with Mark's tutor. Her name was Miranda Vance, and she was in her late 30s. She didn't have any kids, and was divorced, so she was ideal for the job. She had been an elementary school teacher for years, so that was great. I sat down, I was alone, Dad had agreed to watch the kids while John and I met with the tutor. John came in a couple minutes later and smiled at me, "Hey babe." He kissed my cheek as he sat down next to me. He put his hand on my stomach and smiled, "When are we going to tell Mark that he's getting a little brother?" I smiled at him and shrugged my shoulders, "When you want to." He smiled and kissed my forehead, "We'll tell him after we meet this woman." I chuckled and shook my head. There was a knock on the door and John walked over to answer it. He opened the door and saw a member of the event staff with who we both assumed was Ms. Vance. She was still in great shape, and had long, dark brown hair which was pulled back into a ponytail. She had bright blue eyes. We were right, and John allowed her into the office. I stood up and shook hands with her, "Nice to meet you Ms. Vance, I'm Angel." She smiled and nodded before shaking hands with John, "Please, call me Miranda." I nodded and then gestured toward an empty chair, "Please, sit down." She smiled and did so, setting her bags down on the floor by her. John and I sat down and were about to start questioning her, but the door burst open. Mark came running in and jumped into John's lap. Miranda started laughing, "You must be Mark." He nodded proudly, "Yes." He extended his hand, "Nice to meet you." She smiled and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you too." She looked at me and John, "He's so polite." I laughed, "Yeah, to strangers." Mark stuck out his bottom lip and crossed his arms over his chest. I smiled at him, "I'm just jokin' Mark." I heard Dad's voice outside the office, "Mark Anthony Cena, I told you to stay with me." He opened the door and walked in with Joie right behind him, "Come on Mark..." I smiled, "It's alright Dad." Dad let out a deep breath and nodded. I smiled, "Miranda, this is my father, Mark Callaway." Miranda stood up and extended her hand. Dad looked her over, and I noticed. Miranda smiled at Dad, "It's a pleasure to meet you." Dad smiled, "The pleasure's all mine." I looked over at John as Dad and Miranda shook hands. He just looked at me, confused. Miranda finally tore her eyes off my father and looked at Joie, "And what's your name sweetie?" Joie smiled, "Josephine Leigh Cena." I smirked and looked over at John; he chuckled. She was too sweet. Dad nodded, "Yeah, but everyone calls her Joie." Miranda looked up at Dad and smiled. I started to get a weird feeling about all this.  
We were now in John's dressing room, and Mark and Joie were sleeping on a coulpe made up beds on the floor. I looked at John, worried, as he was changing. I spoke, making sure my voice was soft, "John, didn't you see the way they looked at each other?" John looked at me and shook his head, "Babe, your Dad loves Sara, he wouldn't do that. You're just being paranoid." I shook my head, "No, I saw the way he looked at her John, and..." I shook my head again and sighed, "I'm worried about this." John smiled at me and kissed my forehead, "Relax. Nothing's going to happen." He then started out the door, "Be back in a little bit." Maybe John was right, but I needed someone else's opinion. I sat down and found my cell phone. I dialed Rayne's phone number and waited. Brock finally answered the phone, "Hello?" "Brock..." my voice sounded kinda urgent, but I didn't care, to me this was important, "... is Rayne there?" "Yeah, hold on a second." I heard him yell for her and waited. She finally came to the phone, "Hello?" "Rayne, I need to ask you something." "What?" "Do you think Dad would ever have an affair?" "What?!" "Mark's tutor came today, and when Dad saw her, I swear, he was checkin' her out." "Oh come on Angel." "I'm serious!" "Alright, calm down. Maybe he was checkin' her out, but Dad loves Sara, he wouldn't do somethin' like that to her." I nodded and sighed, "I hope you're right. John says I'm just bein' paranoid." "And I think he's right." "Alright, well, thanks. I'm gonna go." "Love ya." "Love ya too." I hung up the phone and groaned. I only hoped John and Rayne were right.  
  
Author's Note: Dun, dun, dun... AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! LOL, whatcha think? REVIEW and lemme know... 


	19. Being Right

Author's Note: 2 chapters in like 30 min... wooooooo... hope you like it...  
  
**Being Right... Sucks**  
  
Okay, so I didn't have any more reason to think Dad and Miranda had a thing. They kept their distance from each other, and didn't talk much. But, maybe they were doing that on purpose. Anyway, away from that for now, Mark was ecstatic about having a little brother. Again, I was due for a January baby. All three of 'em, in January, that was gonna be a busy month. It was mid-October, and Mark was doing really well with his tutoring. He loved Miranda, and she would even offer to the watch the kids for John and I sometimes. Hell, I didn't have a problem with that.  
During one taping, I asked Raven to watch the kids for me for a few minutes, and she agreed. I wanted to talk to Dad about something and went to his office. I didn't knock, I never did anymore. God, I wish I had. I opened the door and I was stunned for a second at what I saw. Dad and Miranda were in there, and there sure as shit wasn't a lot of talking going on. I quickly shut the door before they noticed me and leaned against the wall, "Oh my God." I walked away from there as fast as I could. I couldn't believe what I saw. Dad loved Sara! Sara loved Dad! I leaned against a wall and slid down. I buried my face in my hands and started crying. I loved Sara so much, she was a great stepmother. She was there for me and Rayne, she was better than our real mom. I couldn't believe he was doing this to her, and Sierra. Oh my God, Sierra! She loved her Dad so much, and it would kill her if Dad and Sara split up. I stopped crying and my body began shaking. I wasn't sad now, I was pissed off! Dad had mad me mad a lot in my life, but he had never really pissed me off like he did now, and I wanted to go back there, yell at him, and kick the shit out of Miranda. But I was pregnant, and I wasn't going to risk the well fare of my kid. I slowly stood up and started back toward the trainer's room where Raven was watching the kids.  
I walked into the trainer's room to get Mark and Joie. Raven was in there feeding Cassie, which was they're little girl. She was too cute. You could tell she was Charlie's kid, but she had Raven's eyes. Raven noticed I was pissed off and went to ask me what was I wrong, I held up my hand, "Nothin'. I'll see ya later, and thanks." I took Mark and Joie's hands and walked out of the room.  
I was watching the kids play in John's dressing room. My head was pounding, I had the worse headache I could ever remember having. John came in with a big smile on his face, but it faded when he saw how pissed I was. He greeted Mark and Joie then nodded toward the door. I got up and walked into the hall with him. He sighed and looked at me, "What's wrong?" I sighed, "I was right." John narrowed his eyes, "About what?" I swallowed and my body began shaking, "About Dad and Miranda." John's eyes went wide, "Nu uh." I nodded, "Yeah. I went to talk to him, and there they were goin' at it." John just looked shocked. He kept looking from me to the floor. He ran his hand over his hair, "Angel..." I shook my head quickly, "No." "Babe..." I shook my head again, "No." I went into the dressing room and shut the door.  
  
Author's Note: Wooooooo... shocked ya, didn't it? Well, REVIEW and lemme know whatcha think.... until next time 


	20. Confrontations

Author's Note: Alright people, here's the next chapter... hope you enjoy... calm down Heather... LOL  
  
**Confrontations**  
  
I couldn't believe it. It was still something that made me feel like everything was spinning. Nothing seemed real. Dad was supposed to love Sara! How could he do this to her?! As pissed as I was, and as confused I was, I didn't want to talk to him about it. John sighed and walked up behind me; he started massaging my shoulders, "You need to talk to him." I whined and shook my head, "You do it." John shook his head, "You saw him, you need to talk to him about it." I sighed, I knew John was right, but I didn't want to get into it with my Dad, and I knew damn well that's what was going to happen. I sighed as I sat down on the bench in the dressing room, "How can I talk to him about this? He's gonna be so pissed off at me." John sighed and kissed my cheek, "Look, your Dad is going to have to deal with it. He fucked up here, not you." I nodded slowly and placed my hand on my stomach. John laid his hand on top of mine and smiled gently before kissing my cheek, "I love you." I sighed, "I love you too." I looked at him, begging him, "Please, talk to him for me." John sighed and shook his head, "Sorry babe, but you need to talk to him about this." I groaned and laid my head on his shoulder.  
I finally decided to talk to Dad about it. John was very convincing at times. I stopped outside his office and sighed. I slowly raised my hand to knock on the door. Dad yelled 'Come in' and I did so. I knew that Miranda was off tutoring Mark, but I didn't want to walk in on anything again. Dad smiled at me, "Angel, I told you, you don't need to knock." I sighed and looked at the floor, "Well, I think it's a good idea if I do." Dad looked at me confused, "What's wrong?" I looked up at him and spoke very quietly, "I saw you." Dad looked nervous, and I knew that he knew damn well what I was talking about. He turned and didn't look at me, "What are you talkin' about?" I got angry, "You know damn well what I'm talkin' about! I saw you fuckin' her!" Dad turned sharply and stared at me, "Watch your tone!" I glared at him, "Don't tell me what to do! I'm a grown woman, I'm married, and I've got kids! I don't need you tellin' me what the fuck to do!" Dad crossed the space between us quickly and stared down at me, "Don't talk to me like that girl! I'm your father!" "I am NOT girl god damn it! And don't you look at me like that! You fucked her! I saw you! How could you fuckin' do that?! What about Sara?! What about Sierra?! How could you do somethin' like that?!" Dad turned from me, his voice was calm now, "You wouldn't understand." I put my hands on my hips, right now, I didn't feel like I was pregnant, "Well, I'm willin' to hear your bullshit excuse!" Dad stopped and looked at me, like I was way out of line, maybe I was, but he deserved every bit of it, "Bullshit excuse?! You don't have a fuckin' clue!" I narrowed my eyes, I was really pissed off now, "What?! Sara been fuckin' around on you?!" "No," his voice was quiet and I could barely hear him. My body began shaking, I was so mad, "Then WHY?!" Dad shook his head as he sat down on the edge of his desk, "I don't need to explain myself to you." I swallowed, tears were building, but it wasn't because I was sad, it was because I was pissed, "Well, I hope you fuckin' enjoyed yourself, because that bitch is gone! You fuckin' hear me?! Gone!" Dad shot up and glared at me, "I swear to God Angel, if you don't watch your mouth..." "Fuck you Dad!" I wish I could have taken that back the moment I said it, but I couldn't. Dad just stared at me in shock. The shock finally wore away and he got pissed. He backed me against a wall and was right in my face, "What?!" I was silent, and God's honest truth, I was scared. Dad pinned me between his arms, "Don't you ever fuckin' talk to me like that again." I tried my hardest to look mad, but I knew he could see right through it. He could sense the fear, Dad was always good like that. I was finally able to speak, "Either you tell Sara, or I'm goin' to." Dad glared at me, "You wouldn't." I smirked, "You wanna fuckin' bet? She doesn't deserve to be treated this way. You deserves someone better than you." I couldn't believe I was saying this, it sounded like a different person. I got in Dad's face, "I swear on my life, if you don't tell her, I'm going to." Dad stared at me, "Get outta here." I nodded and pushed him away from me, "Gladly." I opened the door to his office and made sure I slammed it hard when I left. As I was walking down the hall, my mind had registered everything that happened, and the way Dad just dismissed me like I was nothing. I stopped and slid down the wall to the floor. I began sobbing uncontrollably.  
I don't know how long I was there, but when I looked up, John was standing over me. He quickly kneeled down, "What happened?" I swallowed and began to tell him. I could see the anger rising in him, and knew he was going to rip Dad a new one. Before I could stop him, he stormed off down the hall toward Dad's office.  
  
********* John's POV *********  
  
I left my dressing room, to find Angel. She had been gone for a while now, and I was starting to get worried. I turned down the hall toward Mark's office, and that's when I saw her. Sitting on the floor bawling her eyes out. She looked up at me, and I kneeled down. I swallowed, "What happened?" She sighed and began to tell me, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I got so pissed off. No one, and I mean no one, treats MY wife that way! I knew that Angel wanted me to keep quiet, but like hell I was going to. I straightened up and cracked my neck before storming off down the hall.  
I didn't even bother knocking on the door. I just stormed in and saw Mark sitting behind his desk, working like nothing had happened. He looked up at me from the papers he was looking over and I was glaring harshly at him. I walked over to his desk and slammed my hands down, "Who in the hell do you think you are?" Mark stood up and walked around to face me. I straightened up and looked him right in the eye. He was trying to intimidate me, but I wasn't going to let him. He finally spoke, his voice had no remorse, "You gotta problem?" I nodded, "Yeah I got a problem. Where the fuck do you get off talkin' to MY wife like that?!" Mark stepped closer to me, "It's none of your business." I pushed him back away from me, "Bullshit it's not my business! You see Mark, unlike you, I care about MY wife!" "What did you just say?" "You fuckin' heard me! And don't try to fuck with me, it isn't going to work!" "Boy..." "You better watch who the fuck you call boy Mark! Cause I sure as shit ain't a boy anymore!" "Yeah, yeah, you're a grown man, who needs to learn to mind his own business!" "You are fuckin' my son's tutor! You wanna treat my wife like she's nothing?! Fuck you Mark! You need to think about what really matters to you! Your family, or some loose, fuckin' 30 somethin' tutor!" Mark got in my face, "What did you fuckin' say?!" "You fuckin' heard me! What, you gonna hit me?! Big bad ass Undertaker, you gonna fuckin' hit me?! Go right ahead!" Mark just balled his fist, and I waited. He sighed and shook his head before loosening his hand. I nodded, "You better apologize to Angel, and tell Sara." Mark glared at me as I walked out of his office, slamming the door behind me. Man, he pissed me off.  
  
Author's Note: Well, whatcha think... REVIEW... 


	21. Put On Hold

Author's Note: Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy...  
  
**Put On Hold**  
  
John came back down the hall and I could see he was pissed. Honestly, I still was too, but not at Dad anymore. Miranda... Ooh, she was gonna get it! That bitch! She knew damn well Dad was married. I bet she flaunted herself to my father, she struck me as that kind of person. Batting her eyelashes and... DAMN HER! John knew what I was thinking and sighed, "Mark really loves her." I sighed and nodded as I sat down, I knew he was talking about our son, "Yeah, I know." John walked over and kneeled down in front of me, "Look, we'll see what happens..." "Like hell! She's outta here!" John looked at me and knew I wasn't backing down. He nodded, "Alright, let's just wait until the kids aren't around." I nodded and stood up, with John's help. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we started down the hall.  
In his dressing room, I was trying to think of how I could tear Miranda apart, vebally. Just then the locker room door opened and Mark came in with Joie right behind him. She loved being with his while he was being tutored. Miranda smiled at John and I was she came in, "Hi," she was awfully cheery for someone who was this close to getting her head cut off. I nodded and looked up at John. He nodded slowly and sighed; he extended his hands and Mark took one while Joie took the other, "Come on guys." He smiled weakly and then walked out of the dressing room with the kids. As soon as the door shut, I stared daggers at Miranda. She swallowed and eyed me nervously. I stood up and glared at her, "Who do you think you are?!" "Please, let me explain..." "I don't need an explanation about what I saw, I've got two kids lady, and a third one on the way! I know damn well what was goin' on in that office!" "I..." "Shut the fuck up! I don't wanna hear your shit either! You fuckin' slut! I can't believe you..." The door opened and John poked his head in, "Uh, Angel." I turned and looked at him, "What?!" He smiled slightly, "Sorry to interrupt babe, but Brock just called my cell, and, well, Rayne's water broke." My jaw dropped and I didn't even care about the slut that was standing in front of me. I was gonna be an aunt, again! Yes! I was so excited.  
We arrived in Minnesota that night, and Rayne was still in labor. I grinned slightly, I had easy pregnancies and deliveries, while hers were a pain in the ass. Morning sickness, mood swings... I felt worse for Brock than I did for Rayne. Poor guy. When we arrived at the hospital, John took the kids and sat in the waiting room, while I found the room where Rayne was. Brock was pacing outside, I walked up to him, "Brock, what's goin' on?" Brock swallowed, "She has to have a c-section." I shook my head, I could understand why he didn't want to be in there just now, "Damn." "Yeah, I don't want to see my wife cut open, you know what I mean?" I nodded in agreement, "Yeah." Brock sighed and looked toward the door, "I hope she's going to be okay." I smiled and nodded, "She will be, don't worry about it." Brock looked at me and smiled, "You're very positive about all this." I smirked and shrugged, "I've been negative my whole life, why not switch it up a little?" Brock started laughing and nodded in agreement. I slapped his back, "Alright, you picked a name yet?" Brock smiled and nodded, "Gaby Michelle." I nodded as I thought about it, "I like it." Brock perked up, "Really?" I started laughing, "I wouldn't lie to you man." Brock smiled at me, "Thanks Angel." I smiled and nodded, sure, I was still mad about how he hurt Rayne, but he was alright with me now.  
Finally, we were able to see Rayne. I went into the room and saw her holding their baby girl. John was still with the kids in the waiting area. I smiled as I looked at Gaby, "Damn Rayne, she looks like you." Brock chuckled from where he was standing, "You said that about Jason, and now, he looks just like me." I smirked, "Well, I hope that Gaby doesn't look like you. Poor girl." Brock scoffed and looked offended, "Damn, thanks Angel." Rayne laughed and shook her head. Brock walked over and looked down at his daughter, he smiled and looked at Rayne, "I love you." I was surprised that Rayne didn't respond. That was a first.  
  
Author's Note: What's the deal with Rayne??????? AHHHHHHHH, only two people know... muahahahahahahaha, don't worry you'll find out later... in the meantime... REVIEW... 


	22. Secrets Revealed

Author's Note: Well, my dear addicts... here is the next chapter... I hope you like it...  
  
**Secrets Revealed**  
  
John and I returned to the road with the kids a couple days after Rayne had given birth to Gaby. I wasn't looking forward to seeing Dad, but it was something I would have to deal with. When we arrived at the arena, we went right to John's assigned dressing room. The kids were still sleeping from the trip, and John carried both of them. He wouldn't let me carry a damn thing. Mark was laying over his shoulder and Joie was nuzzled against him. John looked at me when we came to the door of his dressing room, "Would you be so kind?" I smiled and opened the door for him as he went inside.  
  
*************** Mark's (Taker) POV ***************  
  
I felt like shit. I couldn't believe I had talked to Angel that way. My girl, the one that always idolized me, not matter what, and after the way that asshole treated her... I must of reminded her so much of him. God, I was a horrible father. I sat down behind my desk and sighed. There was a knock on the door and I groaned, "Come in." The door opened and I looked up to see Sara and Sierra standing there. I felt like someone slapped me in the face. I couldn't believe they were there, I forced a smile, "Hey." Sierra ran over to me and jumped in my lap, "Hi Dad!" I smiled at her and kissed her forehead, "Hey sweetie." Sara walked over and smiled at us. I couldn't believe what I had done. I loved my family, what the fuck was wrong with me?! Sara looked at me, confused, "What's wrong?" I shook my head and then looked at Sierra, "Sierra, why don't you go say 'hi' to John and your sister." She nodded and smiled, "Okay, where are they?" I told her and she left the room. Sara watched her go and then looked back at me, worried, "Mark, what's going on? I got a call from Lynn, wantin' to know why Angel and John got rid of Miranda." I sighed, God this was going to be hard, "Sara, something happened." She looked at me, I could tell she knew what I was going to say, but she wanted me to say it. I sighed and stood up, "Look, Miranda and I..." Sara's eyes went wide, "You fucked her?!" I nodded slowly and spoke very quietly, "Yeah." She slapped me right across the face, which I completely deserved. I placed my hand on my cheek and stared at her in shock. She then slapped me again, this time across the other cheek. Finally, she smacked me on the side of the head. Damn! She could hit hard. Tears were starting to swell in her eyes, God, I felt horrible. She finally spoke, her voice was breaking, "How could you do something like this?!" I sighed and shook my head, "I'm so sorry. It was a mistake." Sara scoffed, "A mistake?! That's all you have to say?! You expect me to take you back on that?!" I was dumbfounded, take me back?! I swallowed, "Wait, you're not sayin'..." "Mark," her voice was more calm, but I could tell she wanted to kill me right there, "You betrayed me, I don't know how I can openly take you back after you've done something like this to me, but..." I perked up when I heard that; she sighed, "I do love you, and I don't want to put Sierra through hell." She sighed and shook her head, "I just need some time to think." I hit my knees before her, I didn't care about my pride, she was my wife, and the only woman I ever loved. It meant so much to me that she was considering staying with me, "Sara," I began. Tears were now swelling my own eyes, "I swear to you, I will spend the rest of my life tryin' to make this up to you. I am so sorry. I don't know why I did it." Sara gently touched my cheek, and then ran her fingers through my hair, "Mark, I just need some time." I nodded as I stood up, "Alright. I'll give you however long you need. I love you." She sighed and nodded, "I need to go." With that she turned around and walked out of the room.  
  
********** Angel's POV **********  
  
I was sitting in the dressing room with John when there was a small knock on the door. John got up and walked over to answer it. He stared in shock, "Sierra?" She giggled, I knew my little half-sister had a crush on my husband, but it wasn't like I had anything to worry about. She smiled up at him and twisted her hair around her finger, "Hi John." John looked over his shoulder at me with an amused smile, and I smiled. I got up and walked over to the door, "So, whatcha doin' around here?" Sierra smiled, "Me and Mom came to surprise Dad, and Dad told me to come say to you and John, so here I am." I swallowed, knowing that Sara was going to be pissed if Dad told her. He better tell her, I wasn't looking forward to it. But, deep down I knew, that's why he sent Sierra here. I was kind of proud of my Old Man for a second, taking responsiblity for what he did. John looked at me and sighed. Sierra noticed, "What's going on?" I looked at her and shook my head, "I dunno." Sierra put her hands on her hips, "Bullshit." Damn, for a 10 year old, she had a nasty mouth, I thought it was kind of funny. She eyed me, "Angel, tell me." I shook my head, "It's not my place." Sierra sighed and stuck out her bottom lip as she pouted. Just then, I noticed Sara coming toward us. I could tell by the look on her face that Dad had told her. I sighed and walked out into the hall to meet her before she arrived at the dressing room. She looked up at me, heartbroken, "Why would he do this to me?" I shook my head, "I dunno Sara." She started crying and I hugged her tightly. She returned my hug and continued sobbing. I looked at John and he nodded. He put his hand on Sierra's shoulder, "Come on." She sighed heavily and then walked into the dressing room with him. This was going to be hard on her.  
  
Author's Note: So, whatcha think... lemme know... REVIEW... 


	23. Falling Out

Author's Note: HEATHER, THIS IS FOR YOU... LOL... I hope ya'll like it too...  
  
**Falling Out**  
  
********** Rayne's POV **********  
  
I was so glad to be home. I had to stay in the hospital a little longer because I had that damn c-section. Mom had come to visit and help me out at home. Brock was trying to help, but it was just like he was in the way. God, it got irritating.  
Gaby was crying and I was trying to get her calm, but Brock, would he leave me alone? No! "Is she hungry?" I shook my head, "No Brock, she just ate." "Is her diaper wet?" I turned and looked at him, "Brock, I know how to take care of my kids!" Brock stopped and stared at me for a moment. I saw the anger starting to rise in him, "I'm just trying to help," he said through clenched teeth. I noticed Mom and Jason watching from the living room and sighed, "Mom, could you take Gaby for me?" Mom nodded and walked over, she took Gaby from me and tried to calm her down. I looked at Brock, "Upstairs." Brock nodded, "After you." I stormed upstairs and Brock followed me. We walked into out room, and Brock slammed the door shut behind him, "What the hell is wrong with you?!" I turned and looked at him, "Don't raise your voice at me." He crossed his arms over his massive chest, "Well, answer me." I sighed, "You are constantly in my way. I don't need your help with raising my kids." Brock's blue eyes went narrow, "They're OUR kids Rayne, not just your kids." I scoffed, "That's what you think." He got angry, "What?!" I shook my head, "Nothing." He walked over and grabbed my shoulders, "Have you been cheating on me?!" I pushed him away from me, "Please Brock, I was just tryin' to get a rise out of you." "Well, that is not something you say to a guy that has supported you for 9 years!" I shook my head, "Get over yourself." He growled in frustration and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. I sat down on the bed and crossed my arms over my chest. Damn, I was mad.  
  
********** Brock's POV **********  
  
God! She really knew how to get me pissed! I loved my kids, at least I thought they were mine. Jason had to be mine, I mean he looked just like me! I got into my truck and punched the steering wheel. Thank God Emily came to visit, gave me some time to get away. Ever since Gaby came home, that place has been like a fucking circus. Anything that was wrong, Rayne blamed it on me. How could she joke that the kids weren't mine?! What kind of person does that?! Now, I was worried that Gaby wasn't mine. Damn it! I started the truck and pulled out of the driveway, gladly watching the house disappear in my rearview mirror. I needed a break. I decided to do something I haven't gotten to do in a while, go to the local Harley shop and check out the new bikes. That always made me feel better.  
  
I walked in and saw it wasn't very busy. I pushed my sunglasses up and started looking over the showroom models. I was impressed. No matter what, Harleys always looked classic. I spotted someone approaching me from the corner of my eye. God, a sales person, I wasn't in the mood to dick around with one of them. I acted like I didn't notice her, but when she spoke, I had to look. "Can I help you sir?" I looked at her and my God! It was like someone knocked the wind out of me! Beautiful! Captivating brown eyes, and shining brown hair that fell just past her shoulders. The sunlight that shone in through the windows, was caught by the golden highlights in her hair. Then my conscience kicked in, Brock, you're married. I noticed her looking at me, oddly, but somewhat amused. She had to have noticed the way I was looking at her. I shook my head quickly, "No, I'm just looking." She smiled and nodded, "Alright, my name's Heather, if you need anything." I nodded and smiled politely, "Thanks." I watched her walk away with a confident sway to her hips. She she started talking to another employee, my mind began racing and my heart was pounding do hard, I was surprised that no one else heard it. I sighed, somewhat disappointed that I was thinking about her that way, but you can't help how you feel. Right?  
On my way home, I couldn't get Heather out of my head. There was just something about her. I pulled over on the side of the road and sighed, "Come on Brock, you're married, you've got two kids. Get over her." When I finally got myself together, I waited for a break in traffic and pulled back out onto the road. I wasn't looking forward to going home, but I had been gone for a long time now, and I had to go back.  
When I got home, I noticed Emily's car wasn't in the driveway. I groaned, "God, please, let her have stayed. Please, just let her move in." I shut off my truck and got out. I did NOT want to see Rayne, she had pissed me off, and honestly, I was still pretty mad at her. I walked inside and looked around, no kids, no Emily, and apparantly, no Rayne. I shrugged and walked upstairs. I wanted to get a hot shower and lay down. I was shocked as hell to see Rayne in our room, wearing a black number that didn't do much to cover her. I swallowed the lump in my throat and licked my lips. She grinned and walked over to me, "Babe, I'm sorry about earlier, I've just been so stressed lately." I nodded, "Yeah." She pressed her lips on mine, and the intensity of the kissed surprised. I just stood there stunned for a second, but soon I couldn't help it.  
I lay there looking up at the ceiling, after, Rayne was laying across my chest. I drew in a ragged breath and started thinking. There was only one thought that occupied my mind, Heather. God, what was wrong with me?! Rayne pushed herself up and looked at me, "What are you thinkin' about?" I smiled gently at her and shook my head, "Nothing." She nodded and then lay back against my chest. I wrapped my arm around her and sighed.  
  
Author's Note: Uh oh... I smell an affair... LOL... anyhoo, for all of senstive people out there, brace yourself for the next chapter... one em of is gonna go... REVIEW... 


	24. Supposed To Be Happy

Author's Note: Alright... this is a VERY sad chapter... again, all of you sensitive types, I would suggest you grab a box of tissues... when I said one of 'em was gonna go, I didn't mean they were going to leave... understand? I'll understand if you absolutely hate this chapter...  
  
**Supposed To Be A Happy Occassion**  
  
********** Angel's POV **********  
  
I walked to Dad's office, I had to talk to him. God, I couldn't wait until I had this baby. I smiled, thinking about having another son, John got to name him. Of course, he decided on John Felix-Anthony Cena Jr. I laughed to myself, what a freak. I came to Dad's office and sighed. I knocked on the door and it opened. Dad's face brightened when he saw me, "Angel." I nodded, "Can I come in?" He nodded and opened the door all the way, "Of course." I sighed and walked in. He shut the door behind me and I turned to look at him, "Dad, I want you to be a part of this baby's life." Dad sighed and walked over to me, "Angel, I want to apologize for the way I treated you. I know I shouldn't have been so hard on you." I nodded slowly and swallowed, "Yeah." Dad sighed again and pulled me to him, and hugged me tightly, "I'm so sorry baby girl," I could hear his voice breaking. I closed my eyes as tears began to fall. I hugged Dad tightly and felt his body shaking. I knew he was crying, and that made me cry even more. Suddenly, I felt weak. I pulled from Dad and placed my hand on my forehead. Dad looked at me, worried, "What's wrong?" I shook my head, "I dunno." Dad approached me and I started to feel light headed, "Dad..." that was all I could get out.  
  
********* John's POV *********  
  
I paced, nervously. Angel was now in the hospital, and they wouldn't allow me in to see her. God, I was so scared. Mark, my father-in-law, was with me, while Raven watched the kids for us. A kid being born was supposed to be a happy occassion, and I was honestly more scared than I had ever been in my life. What if something happened to the baby? What if something happened to Angel?! God, I couldn't deal with that! I couldn't lose her! I stopped and collapsed into the chair across from Mark. I started sobbing like I never had. I couldn't lose Angel, MY Angel! No, it couldn't happen. I loved her too much to even think about losing her! Mark looked at me and sighed, he bowed his head and started crying too. Angel meant so much to both of us, we both loved her so much. I couldn't imagine my life without her, I couldn't lose her!  
  
I was woken by someone gently shaking my shoulder. I looked up and saw a doctor standing above me, with Mark by his side. Tears were flowing freely down Mark's face, and I knew what happened. I shook my head quickly, "No." The doctor sighed, "Mr. Cena, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but your wife, Angel, lost a lot of blood during the delivery..." I stood up, "Don't tell me this." Mark shook his head, "John..." I shook my head and turned away, "Don't fuckin' tell me this!" The doctor sighed, "I'm very sorry, but Angel is, she's passed away." I stopped and closed my eyes tightly, "What about the baby?" The doctor sighed, "He didn't make it either, I'm very sorry." I started sobbing and was about to collapse, but Mark caught me. He held me up and looked at the doctor, "Thank you." The doctor nodded and then walked away. Mark hugged me and started crying. I didn't care what it looked like, he was trying to comfort me. I had lost my wife, and my son in a matter of 24 hours. God, I... God! I pulled from Mark and started screaming, "Why?! Why her?!" Mark tried to calm me down, but I refused, "No! You fuckin' stole my wife! You took my son away from me before I even got to know him! How could you fuckin'..." I didn't even get to finish before I started sobbing again. I fell to my knees and Mark placed his hand on my shoulder. Over my own sobs, I heard Mark sobbing as well. It was as if our worlds came crumbling down around us, and the last fuckin' brick hit us in the head.  
  
Author's Note: Excuse me a moment, *blows nose*... told you it was sad... I know, I'm mean for killin' Angel off, but you'll understand later... in the meantime... REVIEW... 


	25. Impact

**Impact**  
  
********* John's POV *********  
  
God, I don't know how I could come back to work after losing my wife, and my son. Mark and Joie were devastated, no shit, right? Tonight, Vince was having a ceremony for Angel's memory. After all, she was a great female wrestler. She and I had so much fun when she was wrestling... God, I missed her. Rayne was seriously depressed and Emily, well, I don't even think depressed covers the way she felt. And Mark, my God, he was a wreck. I wasn't looking forward to this memorial ceremony, I was supposed to say some words to the crowd, I knew I wouldn't be able to get through it without breaking down.  
  
It was time for the ceremony and I walked down to the ring. No one in the crowd seemed to know what to do. Vince was waiting for me in the ring and I slipped in between the middle and top ropes. I nodded to Vince, "Thank you." He nodded and extended his hand. We shook, but I surprised him when I pulled him into a hug. Vince smiled slightly and returned the hug. He then began to talk into the microphone, "John, I want to say, that you coming out here tonight, shows how strong of a person you are, and I know Angel would be pleased." I nodded, "Thank you." He sighed heavily and then addressed the crowd, "Could we please observe a moment of silence for Angel?" The crowd obliged and I bowed my head. I could feel the tears building in my eyes. My body started to shake as I held it in. After the moment was over, Vince continued, "Would everyone please turn their attention to the TitanTron for a tribute to Angel?" I turned and watched as video clips of Angel's days in the WWE as a wrestler were shown. There were clips from her first night, her feud with Sable, our engagement, her feud with Torrie. The clips of when I won at WrestleMania and Angel came running down to me really got to me, and tears started running down my cheeks. Then home video clips were shown, our wedding, when we first brought Mark home from the hospital, when Angel was pregnant again with Joie. I smiled, remembering everything about it. Then when Joie was brought home. Next, were still pictures. Again, our wedding. Angel and her Dad together in the back. Angel and Rayne, Angel alone, Angel and I, Angel and Brock. There were pictures of Angel with the kids, both of us with the kids. Pictures of Angel and Raven in the back. Everything was so much, and brought back so many memories. Then pictures of our trip to Italy. God, she loved that. Then the last few pictures were more recent, when she was pregnant with our third child. That did it, I covered my eyes with my hand and started crying. I looked up to see a beautiful picture of Angel with her birth bay, April 13, 1986 and the date of her death, January 4, 2012. I started crying, really bad now, but I didn't care. I had lost the woman that meant more to me than I could ever describe.  
  
Author's Note: Well, whatcha think... I don't know about my math... I'm an idiot... anyway... REVIEW 


End file.
